Replaced
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: When a little cat replaces Michelangelo, he could feel the pang of jealousy inside of him. But when he learned that the cat is hiding secrets, he would risk his life to save his family. The problem is: will his family believe him or will he feel the pang of jealousy inside forever? T for language, betrayal and violence in the some chapters. MikeyxOC.
1. Chapter 1: Comforting Brothers

**Chapter 1  
Comforting Brothers**

_**"Have you ever felt that a nightmare you had might come true one day?"**_

"Almost got it..."

He was almost at the finish line. His orange car took the lead.

"Almost there..."

A red car bumped into the orange car and took the lead..

"Come on..."

The orange car brought out the missiles to attack the red car. But the red car activated its shield and moved one more kilometer away from the orange car; a meter to the finish line.

"Not fair!"

"Sorry, bonehead! You should have attacked on the wheels instead!"

"Dang it!"

With greatest speed and power, the orange car took the lead and crossed the finish line.

"Dr. Prankenstein wins!"

Hamato Michelangelo did a victory dance and screamed with joy. Hamato Raphael growled in anger and leaped to attack his own brother. The songs of shrieks and screams that came out of Michelangelo filled all over the lair, disturbing Hamato Donatello from his inventions and Hamato Leonardo from his training.

"Raph, stop it!"Leonardo exclaimed, covering his ears.

"No way, fearless! I'm not done with Mikey here!"Raphael exclaimed. After several more beatings, Donatello sighed.

"Raph, I think Mikey deserves enough beatings for today."He said.

Raphael got up while Michelangelo crawled back to the sofa, panting from the shrieks, screams and beatings. Slowly, he stretched himself and allowed himself to enter into deep slumber.

* * *

_"Wh-where am I?"Michelangelo asked, walking around the dark void. Soon, he saw blood dripping out from the side of his right arm._

_"Huh?"_

_More blood came out, leaving the trail of blood to cover the mutant turtle's footsteps._

_Then, he heard a soft sound and some laughs._

_"Wh-where is it coming from?"_

_Appeared in front of him was a bush. Michelangelo ran towards the bush and opened it. He gasped upon a sight; three turtles with a little cat. Then, the bush was gone and everything turned back to the lair. Darkness surrounded Michelangelo's back._

_"This is the best sister we had!"Leonardo declared, holding the little cat._

_"Sister?"He asked himself._

_"He's so much better than the annoying goofball."Raphael remarked._

_Michelangelo winced._

_"It's official; this is the new youngest member ever!"Donatello exclaimed, rewarding the little cat with a slice of pizza._

_Michelangelo soon found himself, falling to another dark void. He landed on a trash can full of teddy bears._

_Soon, the small cat with a yellow fur closed the trash bin, locked it and left in._

_Michelangelo found another paw and felt like someone was grabbing him. He saw the same cat, but with ferocious eyes and a vampire mouth._

_"Help!"_

* * *

Michelangelo woke up, whimpering and clutching the blanket he found. Tears fell down to his cheeks and landed on the blanket. He laid down gently, rocking himself while whimpering. His bare hands and feet shivered from the dream he had just now.

Then, he ran away to his room.

* * *

"Mikey, pizza's here!"Donatello exclaimed, knocking on the door.

There was a whimper.

"Mikey?"

More whimper.

With much force, he opened the door and found his little brother, crying, whimpering and clutching the blanket they used when they were younger.

Donatello took a few steps forward, sat down next to his brother and patted his shell.

"Everything okay, buddy?"Donatello asked. Michelangelo just nodded. Donatello rocked him gently.

"I'm not falling for that, Mikey. What's wrong?"Donatello asked. Still, Michelangelo didn't respond.

"Everything okay, Donnie?"Leonardo asked, peeking.

Donatello just shook his head.

Leonardo and Raphael went inside and rubbed Michelangelo's shell.

"You can tell us anything, right Mikey?"Raphael asked in a gentle voice. Michelangelo just buried his head on Donatello's plastron. Donnie cooed him. "It's okay, Mikey. We won't get mad. We promise."

Michelangelo gulped and sighed.

"I-I had a nightmare wh-where everyone ignored me and told that the little mutant cat is your newest youngest sibling. Then, I found out that the cat is a monster who would do anything to kill me. I'm scared! What if its true?"Michelangelo asked.

Donatello sighed.

"That won't happen, Mikey. Nothing can ever replace you. You know that right?"Donatello asked, putting two fingers below Michelangelo's chin, trying to make eye contact with him. Michelangelo nodded.

"Promise, Mikey. If that happens, we'll be careful. Okay?"Raphael asked.

Michelangelo nodded.

"You want to eat pizza? Maybe that'll cheer you up."Leonardo said.

Michelangelo nodded once again.

Soon, all of them proceeded to the living room to watch television and eat pizza.

"Feeling better, buddy?"Donatello asked with a reassuring smile.

Michelangelo nodded.

Donatello patted his head.

But little did Michelangelo knew that it will come true; he can feel it.

* * *

**Can you believe… in what you can see before you?**

**Can you believe… in the life you've led?**

**Can you believe… in yourself?**

**Can you believe… in me?**

**REPLACED**

**Chapter 2: Grow Up!**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm up for a next one! I don't know if anyone wrote about something replacing Mikey's status as the youngest but I decided I could write this. This just took for a few minutes...with spell checking included.**

**So, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Grow Up!

**Chapter 2  
Grow Up!**

_**"Have you ever felt the tears on your face when one of the people you know forget the love and gentleness they give you and instead, punishes you with cruelty and hatred?"**_

After the movie, the turtles were off to bed for tomorrow's training. Only Donatello stayed up all night to finish today (and possibly tomorrow's) inventions. Even though Leonardo threw out the fourth bag of coffee this week, no one knew that he hid all his coffee bags under the floor. Meanwhile, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo headed off to bed to get a good night rest.

Allowing himself to drop on the bed, Michelangelo took out the diary under his pillow, grabbed a pen and wrote today's entry.

_Dear diary,_

_Today, I had a big nightmare when I being replaced by an adorable kitty who is actually a vicious one. It was scary, dude! First, I found my brothers calling the kitten the new youngest sibling. Then after that, I felt like someone threw me in the trash bin and somehow, the kitty locked me in. After that, two, giant paws grabbed both of my arms and almost ate me._

_I woke up, really terrified! At least my brothers were there, comforting me. They promised that if it comes true, they'll be careful. We even had movie night to cheer me up. At first, they really seem convinced that I was better. But that was a lie. The truth was I have a feeling that this dream is going to come true..._

_I don't know what to do anymore. Diary, do you think that won't happen. I hope so._

_Mikey._

As soon as Michelangelo placed his diary under his pillow, he wrapped himself with a warm blanket and after fifteen minutes, he drifted of to sleep.

* * *

_The clocks were heard in every corner, signalling the time to almost twelve. _

_Michelangelo took a step forward and looked at a longest hand._

_56._

_57._

_58._

_59. _

_The alarms of an old grandfather's clock were heard in every corner, causing Michelangelo to cover his ears and run._

_Then, he found himself in the lair._

_"Where am I?"He mumbled to himself._

_"Look Raph! Look what I drew!"a voice said. Michelangelo gasped._

_The kitty with yellow fur, none older than 5, skipped his way to his 'big brother'. _

_Raphael bent down and looked at the drawing. It was a picture of a mutant rat, three turtles and the kitten with yellow fur._

_"Good work."Raphael said, ruffling the kitten's head. The kitten giggled in response. _

_"Hey guys! I finally finished twenty invention in just a day. I tested them and they're perfect!"Donatello exclaimed, getting out of the lab._

_"Nice work, Donnie! Leo, you finished training?"Raphael asked._

_"Yeah!"Leonardo exclaimed._

_Life was sure good without Michelangelo._

_Michelangelo let a tear escape from his eye and land on the floor from his chin. Soon, he found blood on his limbs. Soon, pieces of him vanished away. What's only left were the orange mask, nunchuks and belt._

* * *

Michelangelo woke up with a short scream, panting and sweating from the horrible nightmare. He checked on his limbs for any sign of blood.

No blood.

Michelangelo sigh in relief.

A knock was heard.

"Come in."Michelangelo said.

Donatello opened the door and saw his little brother.

"Everything okay, Mikey?"Donatello asked.

Michelangelo smiled.

"I'm fine, Donnie."he responded.

Then, Donatello closed the door.

Michelangelo sigh in relief. He looked at his alarm clock:

8:30

_Oh shoot, I'm late for practice! _He thought. He got out of bed, ate his breakfast and proceeded to the dojo.

* * *

Once training was over, Michelangelo was eager to pull the greatest prank he ever did.

First, he got out his journal and wrote the entry for today:

_Dear diary,_

_It's finally time! Operation: Pink Turtle will succeed! Wish me luck!_

_Mikey._

After that, he brought out three cans of pink paint, a net, a rope and a pair of scissors.

It was finally time.

* * *

First, he put three cans of paint (with paper covers) inside the net. Next, he tied it using a rope and pulled it to the ceiling. Then, he tied the end of the rope on a hook that was hooked on the table. Lastly, he drew a big X on the floor above the net. Carefully, he drew the map and placed it on Donnie's table lab.

Time to put it to the test...

* * *

"So, this is where the treasure is?"Donatello asked, pointing to the big X.

"Definitely. Now, we better get some-"

But before Leonardo could finish his sentence, Michelangelo cut the rope and the three cans of pink paint landed on the three turtles, covering them in pink paint. Michelangelo laughed out so loud.

"MIKEY!"All the the three brothers exclaimed.

"What? It's funny!"Michelangelo exclaimed.

Raphael sneered at him.

"Michelangelo, when the hell will you stop these childish pranks?!"Leonardo growled. Now, Michelangelo's spine shivered.

"Leo..."

"We get so sick of these stupid, childish pranks that we might be fed up with you one day!"Raphael exclaimed.

"Raph..."

"Little s***, I wish you would just grow up!"Donatello exclaimed.

"Now, clean this place up!"Leonardo exclaimed before leaving with the other turtles. Michelangelo felt the tears on his face, landing on the floor. He got a wet rag and began cleaning the place that had pink paint on it.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_It was a disaster! All my brothers yelled at me to grow up! I felt the tears on my face. I guess their words stung after all._

_When will the pain end?_

_Mikey._

No one noticed that one tear formed into a broken heart.

**TBC...**

* * *

**I'm sorry… I hurt you.**

**I'm sorry… for your sins.**

**I'm sorry… you're trapped.**

**I'm sorry… for this world.**

**Please… forgive me.**

**REPLACED **

**Chapter 3: Not Normal**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**I'm so evil! Hahaha...oh, wait...(clears throat)...that's it, Chapter 2. The tear with the broken heart is something I got when I watched a vid I saw on YouTube. It's formed of My Little Pony, TMNT, Penguins of Madagascar and The Lion King scenes. The song is called "Watch me bleed"...I kind of forgot who sang it.**

**So, what do you think?**

**To Ariana Gorman- Yep, it will have a happy ending. **


	3. Chapter 3: Not Normal

**Chapter 3  
Not Normal**

_**"Have you ever felt the sting in your heart that everyone would practically ignore you the next day?"**_

**The next day...**

Michelangelo woke up, his vision a bit blurry. Once he rubbed his eyes, he looked at the clock.

6:30 AM.

_Am I that early?_ Michelangelo thought, getting up. He stretched his limbs and yawned.

_I better make up for that prank I did to my bros last night. I know! I'll make breakfast! _

With that, Michelangelo went to the kitchen.

* * *

**_7:00 AM_**

The three turtles went to the kitchen, talking about random things.

"So April was all like 'Hot chocolate will be ready soon.' and I was all like 'Isn't next month summer?' and April was all like"

But before Donatello could finish his sentence, the three turtles saw breakfast on the table.

Raphael picked up a card and read:

_Dear guys,_

_Sorry for what happened last night. I didn't mean to, really. To make it up to you guys, I made breakfast. Since Splinter is sick and wouldn't get out of his room, I made him some chicken soup. Don't need to get me up; I already ate before I even started cooking. Just tell me when its training already._

_Hope that way, you guys could forgive me after all that rhombus :)_

_Mikey._

"Leo, go deliver the soup to sensei."Raphael said.

"Why me?"Leonardo asked.

"Well, you _are _Splinter Jr. So why not do it?"Raphael asked.

Leonardo groaned and brought the soup to Splinter.

After that, the three soon started to eat.

* * *

_**8:30 AM**_

_Wait, isn't Leo suppose to get me to training?_

Michelangelo got out of his room and peek inside the dojo.

It was Leonardo's turn to spar with Donatello.

"Hey guys, why didn't you get me up?"Michelangelo asked, kneeling down next to Raphael. But no one paid attention to the orange clad turtle. Instead, Raphael watched the sparring session and Leonardo and Donatello trained instead.

"Guys?"

No response.

"Guys?"

Michelangelo waved his hand in front of Raphael's eyes.

"Hello?"

No reaction.

Michelangelo sigh. He stood up and headed in front of everyone.

"Listen guys. I'm sorry for what happened last night, okay? It was all just a little prank...like the ones I pull on you guys every week. So, sorry, okay? I'm super sorry. Forgive me?"

But no response.

Michelangelo felt the tears on his face as he left to the living room.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I tried to apologize...but they ignored me...literally. It's if I never existed._

_Did my brothers react too much? It was just some prank I would usually pull at them every week? But now...What's the hell is wrong here? Why is there a stinging pain inside that I couldn't tell? Dang it. Will my brothers still hate me the next day?_

_I hope not._

_Mikey._

Michelangelo slipped the diary underneath his pillow, hugged his knees and sobbed.

_Maybe my brothers do hate me, _he thought. Michelangelo got up and locked the door. He got three boxes of pizza, a teddy bear and a smoothie.

The teddy bear painfully reminded him of the fifth birthday...

* * *

_Michelangelo was horribly injured, due to being run over by a bus by accident. Luckily, Splinter managed to save his life before he would even die._

_He was staring at the ceiling, feeling a bit bored. He wanted to get up but can't._

_A knock was heard._

_"Come in."Michelangelo said._

_Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael came in. Michelangelo could spot Donatello hiding something behind his back. Of course, he wouldn't even dare to asked what's behind Donatello's back._

_"We have something for you, Mikey."Raphael explained with a grin._

_Donatello presented a teddy bear. Michelangelo's frown turned upside down. _

_"Happy birthday, Mikey. We missed you so much on our birthday that we decided to give you something to cheer you up."Leonardo said._

_Michelangelo beamed, clutching the bear._

_"Thanks guys! I love you, bros!"Michelangelo excliamed._

_Soon, the three brothers enveloped Michelangelo with a big hug._

* * *

Michelangelo looked at the teddy bear and sighed.

"Luis, when will this stop?"Michelangelo asked.

He collapsed on his bed, clutching the teddy bear and sobbing.

No one knew that a cat with a yellow fur watched the scene.

* * *

**The greatest gift… is worth waiting for.**

**The greatest gift… comes from the greatest giver.**

**The greatest gift… is to be loved.**

**The greatest gift… is to escape the giver.**

**REPLACED**

**Chapter 4: Away For A Little While**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**Now guys, I'm going to have to make the _Dear You _songs. They're songs about each character's trial in life and how to solve it. I'll go first with Mikey, though. Juen 10 is my first day of school so updates might be slower (at least when DepEd said June 3 is the start of classes, I still have one more week from June 3. OoooooooooooooooHhhhhhhhhhhh!)**

**Also, if you noticed the short trailer above this Author's Note, this was from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni (season 1). I think all of the trailers were recited by Rika Furude in her matured voice. I decided to give it a try.**

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4: Away For A Little While

**Chapter 4  
Away For A Little While**

_**"Have you ever felt the pain of running away from those you love?"**_

**The next day...**

Michelangelo woke up, finding himself clutching Luis.

Silently, he took out his diary and wrote:

_Dear diary,_

_I don't know what to do anymore. These thoughts...these nightmares...the living nightmare...the anger...the pain...the suffering...the cruetly...the hatred...the ignorance they're giving me...the heart that stung each horrible thought...the stinging tears on my face...the thought that no one would put my smile up...the feeling that Sensei might get mad at me once he's recovered...the swearing...the cursing...the abuse...the love they forgot._

_I can't take this anymore._

_All I just want to do is to have a happy life: a life where troubles are free, a place where anger is gone , a place when happiness is immortal, a place where everyone will accept me for who I am, a place where everyone loves me...a place where my brothers will love me again._

_They don't love me..._

_...Do you think?_

_I just...can't take this any longer. It's like I was fading away. Hell, I wish I could get out of here to a place where happiness is immortal in our lives and sadness, anger and paranoia is just a pest in our body. I just want...I just want...to live in a perfect world where sins are only dead and morals are in our heart?_

_Why is the world so cruel?_

_Hell, why is reality harsh?_

_WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?!_

_I don't know..._

_...do you?_

_Mikey._

Michelangelo closed the diary and felt the hot tears on his cheeks. No matter how many times Michelangelo tried to wipe off the tears from his face, more tears reproduced.

It was four hours when the tears finally stopped. Michelangelo stood up and looked at the time.

10:30 AM.

_Oh shoot, I'm late for-why do I even care? The world hates me. It's like they always say: the nicest people gets treated like sh**. I don't know why. I...I don't know why...?! _Once again, Michelangelo felt the tears on his face, his eyes getting redder than ever.

Getting up, he got a tissue. He blew his nose and wiped his tears.

After two minutes, it stopped.

Finally.

He finally got out of his room and looked at Leonardo, watching Space Heroes.

_Leo...I'm sorry if I failed you. You were right. I had to grow up. But it's just so hard. My heart said that you guys were just growing up too fast. I, too, would grow up...but I'm not like you guys. My heart said this is where I should stop because a better future will come if I stay like this. But you really wanted me to grow up. Now, you're practically ignoring me. You always treated me like I'm only a piece of mother f***ing sh**. Well no more. I'll be gone...just what you want. If I do, I'm sure we'll both be happy. Sayonara, Leo. No matter, even though you hate me, I still love you as a brother. Take care._

Michelangelo now went to look for Raphael. Turns out that he was just feeding Spike in his room. From the very moment Raphael found Spike, he felt like as if he was just a ghost. All gentleness for him was gone, replacing with hatred and anger. Everytime he would find Raphael playing with Spike, he would feel the sting in his heart and would always think that Raphael loves Spike better than him. But he's not saying that he will take the blame on Spike. He never wouldn't do such a thing. Michelangelo would just blame himself for being born.

_I'm sorry, Raph. I never knew you were always pissed off...especially on me. You never loved me ever since you found Spike. You think i just need to move on. No. I'm just 15 and is always living in isolation like you guys. But I'm the youngest and I'm supposed to always be the first one to protect. No. You always think I was just a figure of your imagination when you never know I'm real. If you wanted me to leave, fine by me. Don't come running into me one day when you regret. Your imagination might be gone...and it will be too late to get it back._

Lastly, he went to Donatello. His favorite brother...hated him too. Though complete opposites, they were also a team. They weren't only brothers...but more like best friends who would always stick together no matter what. Even though they're close, they would argue the most. Donatello would criticize his idiocy and Michelangelo would tease him a lot of things like Donatello having a crush on April O'Neil such as.

He sure will miss him the most.

_Donnie...you were always my favorite brother. You would comfort me whenever Leo and Raph would argue. You would help me up whenever I fall. Though we're complete opposites, we were like the best team ever. But now...it seemed like the team broke already. You were really mad at me, saying that I should grow up. But if I'm gone, will you be happy? In this way, we can both he happy...all of us. I just hope this isn't the answer. Bye Donnie. Tell Master Splinter that I'm sorry that I was the worst son anyone could ask for. Have a nice dream. I'm...sorry._

Going back to his room, he made a duffel bag out of Donatello's broken bo staff and his blanket. He packed his bandanna, his weapon, his family photo and Luis.

_Goodbye, brothers. No matter where the wind will take us, we'll still be brothers...no matter what._

Then, he left without at single trace.

* * *

**What I pass through is the road we always part at.**

**What I run through is a dark street corner.**

**What I struggle onto is a trap which leads to destruction.**

**REPLACED **

**First arc (1-4): Family Arc**

**Next arc: First Found**

**Chapter 5: Traces Unknown**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**Traces Unknown Game Question:**

**Is April around here? Does she even play a role in this tale? **

**I don't know...do you?**

**-Meisaki Hasaki**

* * *

**Sorry if I wrote this chapter angsty or something. Don't worry. I won't rush. Promise. There'll be a lot of stuff coming. Also...the first chapter until here is the Family Arc. I had too much stress on adding the trailer yesterday morning (well, it was 6 in the morning, get on with it.) that I don't want to edit anymore. **

**Two more things.**

**This chapter is related to Mikey's _Dear You _song. His trial is about how he feels useless. I'll try to think of the lyrics when school starts.**

**One more thing.**

**The ending of the story will depend on your choice. Some of the chapters are more of games...especially the ending. I'll give small clues on how the ending will be your decision, readers. There are three things you need to choose extra carefully. One will lead to a bad ending, one will be half good (that'll make a sequel) and one is the best ending. I'll give you the right time to answer on a cliffhanger I've been thinking of. But when I give you the chance...choose wisely. If you make a mistake, this will lead to a bad ending.**

**My OC, Meisaki Hasaki will give you the game questions.**

**Try to tell your answer to the first question in the reviews. Don't be shy. Go on. Just...go on.**

**So, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5: Traces Unknown

**Chapter 5  
Traces Unknown**

_**"Have you ever felt the pain of living alone in the dark streets of the city?"**_

"Hey guys, I brought pizza, like you said."April said, going in with two pizza boxes.

"Thanks, April!"Donatello exclaimed, grabbing the pizza boxes and heading towards the kitchen.

"Brought the soup for sensei?"Leonardo asked.

"Sure did."April said, bringing out the can of chicken soup.

"Great, I'll just bring it to sensei."Leonardo siad, bringing the can of chicken soup to Master Splinter. April looked around and found no Michelangelo.

"Um Raph, where's Mikey?"April asked.

"Who?"Raphael asked.

"Mikey."April said.

"Who Mikey? You mean Mickey Mouse or the little piece of s***?"

"Raph, don't call Mikey a piece of s***!"

"Who Mikey?"

"Raph, stop playing games."

"You mean the little brother?"

"Yes! Where is he?"

"No idea. But I hope he goes away. That piece of s*** needs a lesson."

"Raph, what's wrong with you?! I haven't seen you like this! Stop with it! Mikey's not a piece of s***! You're his brother!"

"Whoa, what's with the arguement?"Donatello asked, returning from the kitchen with Leonardo.

"Do you know where Mikey is?"April asked.

"Don't know."Donatello said.

"But that'll teach the piece of s*** to grow up."Leonardo said.

This made April furious.

"Where's Splinter?!"April demanded.

"In his room, sick."Leonardo responded.

April ran to Michelangelo's room. April knocked on his door. "Mikey?"

No response.

"Mikey?"

No response.

April kicked down the door and looked around.

No Michelangelo.

"Mikey?"April asked. Soon, she found a note on his bed. April slowly opened the letter and read:

_Dear guys,_

_I'm running away now. I just hope you're happy with it._

_Mikey._

April gasped. _Oh no...Mikey...?_

* * *

Michelangelo jumped from the rooftops and looked down at the road. Big boys held hands with small boys as they crossed the street, twin brothers were eating ice cream by the sidewalk and four brothers were walking together to school.

This made Mikey into tears. But then, he forced himself to stop the tears.

_Nakanaide, Mikey. It's a new life. Brothers no more. Just a lonely orphan wandering around the dark streets of New York. A boy who knew nothing about where he came from. That's all. _Michelangelo thought, sitting on the rooftop.

Then, he looked at the sky still sunset.

* * *

When night came, Michelangelo tossed and turned, mumbling, "No...please...no..."

* * *

_Michelangelo found himself in a cage. It had steel bars so he can't break out._

_The cat walked past the cage._

_"It's you!"Michelangelo exclaimed. The cat just ran to his 'older brothers' using her two feet._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?! Trying to scare our little sister like that!"Raphael exclaimed, releasing Michelangelo from his cage. But the orange clad turtle got attacked by a stun gun._

_Everything turned into a Japanese Kitchen. The whole thing, decorated in wood. Across it was a knife._

_Michelangelo walked towards the table and held the knife._

_"Why attacking all of a sudden? You are going to stay awake for us when we drive nails into your fingers. I know! Let's move you to the weapons' room. It's a room filled with torture devices. You might like it."Raphael asked._

_"Unfortunately, I'll have to make my exit. You damned sadist."Michelangelo said, walking to the cabinet. He raised the knife while Raphael held the stun gun. Then, Michelangelo stabbed himself at the side of the neck, blood coming out._

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_Four..._

_Five..._

_Six..._

_Seven..._

_Then, Raphael laughed like a maniac, covering Michelangelo's body with newspapers._

* * *

Michelangelo woke up, panting. He looked at the night sky and at his body.

No blood.

"Thank god."he muttered, jumping down from the rooftop.

Michelangelo ventured from dark alleys to the sidewalks of New York.

Then, he heard a fight.

When Michelangelo looked, he saw his brothers fighting the Kraang.

This brought Michelangelo to tears. Quickly, he ran to a bridge.

He heard a cry.

"Where's it coming from?"Michelangelo asked himself. When he went under a bridge, he found a girl, frightened of a man in black.

"Help!"

"I'm coming!"Michelangelo exclaimed, protecting the girl. The man sliced Michelangelo cheek but Michelangelo brought out his kusarigama and exclaimed, "Booyakasha!" while slicing the man in black. But the man vanished with a black puff of air.

"You saved my life. What's your name?"The girl asked.

"I'm Michelangelo but everyone calls me Mikey. I ran away from home and now I'm really hungry."Michelangelo said.

"You should come with me. I got cookies, apples, pizza and a lot more food."the girl said. Then, they agreed to camp under the bridge.

* * *

"So, your name's Mika, right?"Michelangelo asked, pointing at the locket.

"Yeah."Mika said.

"Wait a minute, aren't you afraid of me?"Michelangelo asked.

"Nah. I've seen brain aliens already. That's a lot weirder than a giant, mutant turtle in this town."Mika said. "Oh...do you have a home?"Michelangelo asked. Mika shook her head. "I ran away just like you because of my three older sisters. Mom only comes home twice a month. My sister are really bossy, thinking that I should grow up."Mika siad. "Dudette, we have the same thing! I set up a prank one night and my brothers were pretty pissed off. They thought I was useless and I was just a piece of mother f***ing s***."Michelangelo said.

"Oh man, we share the same things! Three older siblings, pissed on awesome peeps like us!"Mika exclaimed, giving Michelangelo a high-three.

A dog soon came back to Mika.

"Mika, who's that?"Michelangelo asked, taking the last bite of pizza.

"This is Robyn Starfire. She's my dog."Mika said.

Robyn licked Michelangelo's cheek while the turtle laughed.

"She likes you. Nice."Mika said.

Michelangelo smiled. For the first time, he finally met a friend who is exactly like him and can understand him. For the first time, he never felt so free.

Meanwhile, the cat watched the scenario and proceeded to the pet shop.

"Oh hello, little one. Let's get you in."a man said, taking the cat in. The cat smirked.

* * *

**Your pain… is my pain.**

**Your tears… are my tears.**

**Your love… is my hate.**

**We are… one and the same.**

**REPLACED, First Found Arc**

**Chapter 6: One**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**Game Piece:**

**It's possible that the cat is up to something. You should have seen the smirk on her face, the stalking and the adorable face. The adorable face can fool anyone. Plus the scar on her cheek could can also fool anyone, believing that the cat is always attacked by other cats every night. But who is the cat and who is her target? Who is she working for, especially?**

**Suspects:**

**Shredder**

**Kraang **

**Baxter Stockman**

**An unknown gang**

**An evil family**

**A new villain unknown**

**Who?**

**-Meisaki Hasaki**

* * *

**Just so you know, I'm changing "Game Question" to "Game Piece". If you finish reading the chapter (no lies), you get a game piece if there's any. Tally the pieces and count how many are on each arc and overall. **

**Tell me, don't be shy. It's just a game.**

**What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6: One

**Chapter 6  
One**

_**"Have you felt the joy of finding someone like you?"**_

The next day, Michelangelo woke up, finding Mika next to him. He crawled out and looked at the sky.

_Probably, it maybe 6 in the morning. _Michelangelo thought.

Mika woke up, stretching her limbs.

"Bonjour, Mikey."Mika said. Michelangelo looked at Mika and smiled. "Dudette, since when did you learn French?"He asked, a bit curious. "Every week, a private tutor would go into our house and teach French. I even brought a book of French basics and a book of a dictionary that's English to French with me."Mika said, bringing them out.

Michelangelo opened the first book and read the first page. Then, he smirked.

"Bonjour, Madame Mika."He said, trying to say the words from the book.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Michelangelo."Mika said. The two of them laughed. Then, Mika thought of something else.

"Comment allez-vous?"Mika asked.

Michelangelo looked at the book. Then, he giggled. "Très bien, merci."

Mika giggled.

"Est-ce que vous parlez anglais?"Mika asked.

"Oui. We both know english, Madame Mika."Michelangelo said.

Then, both laughed.

Mika sighed.

"What about you?"Mika asked.

"Japanese."Michelangelo simply said. Mika gasped with excitement.

"Japanese is awesome! I watch animes and even have a book of Japanese words!"Mika exclaimed, bringing out the book.

Now, it was Mika's turn to learn.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Mika-chan."Michelangelo said.

Mika giggled.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Mikey-kun."Mika said.

Michelangelo giggled.

"Kyō wa ogenkidesuka?"Michelangelo asked.

"Watashi wa daijōbudayo, arigatōgozaimashita."Mika said. Then, they set down the books on Mika's place.

"Man, we both know different languages...we're almost one of a kind."Michelangelo said.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go outside."Mika said. Michelangelo pulled her hand back.

"Are you nuts? I can't go out! They'll freak the heck out!"Michelangelo exclaimed.

"My sister, Danielle or Dani made this watch so we can transform into anything we want. We really are humans but it was just another good invention."Mika said, bringing out the watch. Michelangelo wore it the watch and smiled. Before he could transform into human, a "WAIT!" came from Mika.

"Why?"Michelangelo asked.

"If you transform, you'll be butt naked! Here, wear these clothes."Mika said, handing out the clothes to Mikey. Michelangelo wore it and activated the watch.

Before he knew it, he was human!

He had brown hair, light skin and the freckles and baby blue eyes still remain intact. He wore a white shirt with an unzipped red jacket on top of it. He wore jeans, white socks and white rubber shoes.

In secret, Mika's heart melted. She tried to hide her blush.

"How do I look?"Michelangelo asked.

Mika smiled, pulled out a thumb and winked. "Real great...but still adorable."she said. Michelangelo blushed. "Y-You mean that? I'm adorable?"Michelangelo stuttered, a bit loss in words. "Y-Yeah."Mika said. There was a few moments of awkward silence.

Then, Mika broke the atmosphere.

"So, ready to journey the earthly realm at daytime?It's pretty neat."Mika said. Robyn barked in happiness.

"Let's go!"Michelangelo exclaimed, going out of their "lair".

"Oui."Mika said, going out.

Holding hands, they went out. In secret, they blushed and their hearts melted. They had a feeling that there's a feeling inside that they can't tell...but what?

* * *

"That over there is Murakami-san's. You got to try his pizza gyoza, dude. It's radical."Michelangelo said. "Hai, nanodesuyo."Mika said.

They both went in.

"Hey, Murakami-san."Michelangelo said.

"Oh, ohayōgozaimasu, Michelangelo."Murakami-san said. "I brought a friend here who knows French. Her name's Mika."Michelangelo said. "Oh, that's wonderful, Michelangelo-san."Murakami-san said.

"Bonjour, monsieur Murakami-san."Mika said, bowing.

"Excellent. Pizza gyoza, isn't it?"Murakami-san asked.

"Hai."Michelangelo said.

"Coming right up."Murakami-san said, starting to prepare the pizza gyoza.

Michelangelo and Mika sat down across each other, still trying their best to hide their blushes.

Then, the pizza gyozas were on their table.

"Arrigato, Murakami-san."Michelangelo said. Then, Murakami-san left.

"How do I use this?"Mika asked.

Then, Michelangelo held her hand. Mika blushed.

"First, hold the upper chopstick with the index finger, the middle finger, and the thumb. Then, put the other chopstick between the bottom of the thumb and the tip of the ring finger. Lastly, move the upper chopstick only when you pick up food."Michelangelo explained, putting Mika's fingers in the right order. While listening, Mika blushed again.

Then, Michelangelo went back to his seat.

"Itadakimasu."Michelangelo said, before eating.

"Itadakimasu."Mika said, before eating.

Then, they spent the morning, chatting and talking about themselves.

Then, the feeling came in again.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Today was awesome! First, we went to Murakami-san's, then we found a couple of Kraang and beat them (the shocking part was that Mika actually learned Karate), went shopping, ate lunch in a pizza shop, went to the arcade, ate dinner, had dessert and smiled._

_But I can't help this feeling that...there's this feeling that I can't explain about Mika. Whenever I look at her, my brain goes all stupid and my heart melts._

_I think I might have a crush...on Mika._

_Mikey._

Two minutes after Michelangelo fell asleep, Mika woke up and got her diary. She removed her ponytail from her lavender hair and wrote.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was wicked, hanging out with Mikey. We went to Murakami-san's, we found some Kraang-droids and beat them (turns out that Mikey is really a ninja), went shopping in my favorite mall, ate lunch, went to the arcade (I outsmarted the boys [except for Mikey] in the game "Wreck It Ralph", beating Sharkboy"s high score), ate dinner at the pizza shop and had ice cream for dessert! It was weonderful!_

_But there's some sort of feeling that I can't explain...something about the way I look at Mikey._

_Don't tell anyone...but I think I have a crush on Mikey._

_Mika._

Then, she fell asleep, dreaming about each other in a meadow.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cat used her watch to contact the evil mastermind.

"Master, I have arrived at the pet shop. In some time, the bomb will be planted and the pet shop will explode."The cat said.

"Good. Now, I will certainly have my revenge on Michelangelo."The villain said.

Then, he laughed.

* * *

**What was touched was the wavering image.**

**What echoed was the sound of sadness.**

**What flowed was the fragance of burning memories.**

**REPLACED, First Found Arc**

**Chapter 7: The Past Is The Past**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**Game Piece:**

**It could be possible that Shredder might be the one. But if he was the one, his plan is to lure Splinter to the turtles in his HQ. The villain, on the other hand, only knows about Michelangelo; he never knew his family...just he himself.**

**So Shredder is out of the list.**

**Suspects:**

**Kraang **

**Baxter Stockman**

**An unknown gang**

**An evil family**

**A new villain unknown**

**Just who is after Mikey?**

**-Meisaki Hasaki**

* * *

**Oh, we have a pairing! Yes, my first pairing: MikeyxOC (Mika). Yey!**

**So, what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Past Is The Past

**Chapter 7  
The Past Is The Past**

_**"Have you ever had the feeling that the past might come back to haunt you?"**_

The next day, Michelangelo and Mika woke up, finding themselves beside each other.

Michelangelo groaned.

"What the hell happened?"He asked. "I-I have no idea."Mika stuttered, blushing a little, remembering about their time together yesterday. What a good day. The weather was really bright yesterday, no sadness nor pain nor those voices nor tears; just joy and happiness all around.

"Now that we know each other, it's best to tell each other about our past, Monsieur Michelangelo."Mika said with a giggle.

"But first, we'll have to find a new spot. I have a feeling that a police inspector might find us asleep under the bridge one day."Michelangelo said. Mika giggled. "Fine...let's go."

Soon, they packed their bags. Michelangelo transformed into human, wore an orange shirt and jeans with orange shoes and left the bridge, hoping to find a new one.

* * *

As they entered Laird Street, Mika stared at the mansion. Her home...where her sisters hurt her everyday. Right now, her sisters are sun bathing near the pool.

"Hey Cleo, where Mika?"Danielle asked, taking a sip of her orange smoothie.

"No idea. She was gone for a few days."Cleopatra said.

"I'm starting to worry about Mikayla. Our poor baby, what if she's dead?"Danielle asked, worried.

"Eh, don't worry about it. She's fine."Rafaela said. Then, they shrugged it off and continued sun bathing.

Tears formed on Mikayla's face.

Then, her butler, Savanti Romeroon, spotted Mika.

"Madame Mika!"Savanti exclaimed, holding her hand.

"No!"Mika exclaimed, releasing her hand and running to Michelangelo.

Savanti just shrugged and ran to the mansion.

"Who was that?"Michelangelo asked.

"My house."Mika said.

Michelangelo found himself, surprised.

"That's your house! Awesome, dudette!"Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Why, where's your house?"Mika asked. Michelangelo gulped.

"In the sewers."He responded.

"Then let's sneak!"Mika exclaimed.

"Mika, I think this is"

Too late. Mika grabbed Michelangelo's hand and rushed down to the sewers.

* * *

"This is yours? Wow. And where the hell are your stupid brothers?"Mika asked. "Over there."Michelangelo said, pointing at the three brothers, happily doing their own stuff.

"Idiots."Mika mumbled.

Then, Robyn barked.

"Robyn!"Michelangelo exclaimed. Then, he covered his mouth.

April noticed two humans and a dog. April suddenly recognized the boy.

"OMG, April?"Mika asked.

"You know her?"Michelangelo asked.

"Yeah...we've been friends since summer camp and we're the same age."Mika said.

"Oh."was Michelangel's response.

"Mikey?"April asked.

"Ninja vanish!"Michelangelo whispered loudly, using the smoke bomb to disappear.

April looked around.

No humans.

"Mikey...?"

* * *

"That was close."Michelangelo said, panting with Mika.

"Yeah. Both of us were almost caught."Mika said, starting to walk again with Robyn.

"Yeah."Michelangelo said.

They knew that they already walked out of New York and went to the forest (the one in the 2003 version where Casey's grandma's house stands).

* * *

Michelangelo and Mika finally found shelter; a few meters from a farm-house, they found a house that looked like it got abandoned years ago. The whole day, they cleaned the house and found it comfortable. It looked like a small mansion with an abandoned red sports car, there's a cage where Robyn can stay, the living room and the rest of the rooms looked really comfortable to live in. There was even empty crops and a seed cabinet so Mika can plant vegetables and fruits to eat.

While they ate dinner in a nipa hut, a bit near to their mansion, they can hear the cicadas crying.

"The cicadas are chirping really loudly, ain't?"Mika asked, slurping her cabbage soup.

"Yeah."Michelangelo responded, taking another bite of a banana.

There was a few moments of silence.

Then, Mika broke the atmosphere.

"How about we swap each other one story from our childhood?"Mika asked.

"I think it's finally time."Michelangelo said.

Mika agreed to go first.

"It was the first day of elementary..."

* * *

_Six-year old Cleopatra, Rafaela, Danielle and Mikayla walked towards their classroom._

_"I hope first grade will be the best!"Cleopatra exclaimed._

_"I hope its wicked!"Rafaela exclaimed in glee._

_"I hope I'll be the smartest kid in the elementary!"Danielle exclaimed._

_"In your dreams, Dani!"Rafaela exclaimed._

_"Rafa!"Danielle winced._

_Mikayla just looked out the window, only wishing that the school year will be the best with three, big sisters around. Mika started sharping her pencil until the teacher came._

_"Good morning, Ms. Maple!"The children exclaimed._

_"Be seated."Ms. Maple said._

_Mika just looked at her sisters, smiling at the teacher. Still, she wondered why all her sisters and herself get the first row, if she wanted to sit with her best friend, April O'Neil, who sat behind Timothy who was Mika's back._

_..._

_After class, it was lunch time. While Mika was eating alone, she noticed her enemy, Jewel, staring at her._

_"What do you want, Jewel?"Mika asked, a bit stubborn._

_Then, Jewel threw her lunch at Mika. Then, Jewel pushed her and kicked her in the stomach. The 12-year old girl laughed at six-year old Mika._

_Then, her sisters came, defending Mika._

_"Stop, Jewel! You're making our sister cry!"Cleopatra exclaimed. _

_"Little sh**!"Jewel exclaimed, kicking Mika's stomach. This made Mika cry more._

_"Jewel Anasans, principal's office, now!"Ms. Maple exclaimed. Jewel just mumbled while going to the office._

_"You...saved me."Mika said._

_"Promise, Mika. We'll protect you, no matter what."Rafaela promised. _

_Then, Mika smiled._

* * *

A few tears slipped out of Mika's face.

"It's my turn now."Michelangelo said.

* * *

_A Foot Ninja kicked 10-year old Michelangelo's side. Perhaps, he should have listened to Master Splinter all along. He was electrocuted with a stun gun and Shredder used his claws for Michelangelo's blood to drip out._

_"Leave Mikey alone!"Raphael exclaimed, running to Michelangelo along with Leonardo and Donatello._

_While the fight was on, Michelangelo found a chain and aimed it at the Shredder._

_"Booyakasha!"Michelangelo exclaimed, getting Shredder's foot with the chain and letting the chain fall off with Shredder._

_"I'll get you, turtles!"Shredder exclaimed, the Foot retreating._

_"Mikey, don't leave us like that, okay?"Donatello asked._

_Michelangelo nodded._

_Soon, his brothers enveloped the small turtle into a warm, comforting hug._

* * *

After that, they slept while the cicadas chirped.

* * *

**The blood which has come running out is a memory bound from the past.**

**What I have realized is the number of sinners who treated me like this.**

**What lies there is a convulsive future.**

**REPLACED, First Found Arc**

**Chapter 8: From The Two Sides**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**No game piece today but we get an update. Remember, the trailers aren't mine. All credit goes to Higurashi No Naku Koto Ni. Well in this trailer, I edited the second line.**

**Well, now you know Mika's sisters. And the Timothy I referred to is Mutagen Man. **

**So, what do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8: From The Other Side

**Chapter 8 From The Two Sides**

_**"Have you ever wondered what's happening at the other side of the door?"**_

The next day, the birds chirped loud enough to awake Michelangelo and Mika.

They got up and soon headed to their ways: Michelangelo taking a shower and Mika went down to water the plants, gather fruits from the trees, feed Robyn and started cooking breakfast.

While eating, Michelangelo broke the atmosphere.

"What do you think is happening now at the other side?"He asked.

Mika shrugged. "I'm praying that it's not the worst case."

"Yeah, me too, Mika-chan."Michelangelo said.

Then, they ate again.

* * *

"You found our baby?!"Cleopatra exclaimed in front of Savanti.

"Oui, Master Cleopatra."Savanti said.

"Where did our baby go? Who is she with?"Rafaela exclaimed, worried.

"She ran to a boy. I suggest that they are heading out of town."Savanti replied.

"I got the signal. She's somewhere in the forest."Danielle said, finding a signal.

"Let's go save our baby!"Cleopatra declared.

* * *

"Well, not much. I do like brown, though."Mika asked while playing video games. They found millions of video games and they decided to play _Helix: The Hunter's Shadow_. Right now, Michelangelo is close to beating Mika. But since Mika secretly has a lot of Helix games, she managed to find the evil bunnies easy. Michelangelo, however, used a lot of hints to find an evil bunny.

Then, Mika was the winner.

"Aw man, you're too good at this!"Michelangelo exclaimed, throwing the joystick at the television.

"Did I mention that I own a lot of Helix games including this one?"Mika asked.

Michelangelo soon turned mad.

Mika laughed with pride.

"You lose and you do my chores for the rest of the day!"Mika exclaimed.

"I hate you..."Michelangelo mumbled, moving out to the kitchen.

Mika giggled.

_Maybe I could mess up with Mikey's duffel bag. _Mika thought, walking towards Michelangelo's room.

* * *

When Mika came to the deepest part, she found a family photo. All of the turtles were seven. From left to right sat Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, all sitting on their chairs. Behind them was a tall rat named Master Splinter, dressed in his usual clothes, smiling.

Mika rubbed Michelangelo's face and sighed.

Soon, he heard footsteps.

Mika used the ninja smoke bomb Michelangelo gave her and disappeared to her room.

* * *

"Who scattered my stuff?"Michelangelo asked himself, putting his things back.

* * *

Mika looked at the Michelangelo's family photo. The girl took her family photo and compared it with Michelangelo; same positions but different place and attire.

"Ma..."she mumbled, looking at her mother's photo. Mika lied to Michelangelo about her mom. The truth was, a few days ago while she was walking along the sidewalks, she went to a TV shop and saw the news of her mom...dead.

Mika only cried the most. She didn't know that her sisters didn't know about the murder in the office while Mika sobbed.

Of all her sisters, she was the most emotional.

"You figured it out, huh?"a voice said.

Mika looked up to see Michelangelo, standing at her door.

* * *

"Didn't Savanti say it was at the outskirts of New York?"Danielle asked.

"Come on! Our baby might be attacked!"Rafaela exclaimed, showing her soft side.

"Raf, calm down. Keep your faith."Cleopatra said.

"The signal said we're almost there."Danielle said.

Soon, they walked inside the forest.

* * *

"Your mom died?"Michelangelo asked.

Mika sadly nodded.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your mother, Mika."Michelangelo whispered, patting Mika's back.

"At least ma and pa can finally see each other in Heaven."Mika whispered. Michelangelo continued patting her back while Mika sobbed.

"I'm sure your mother would have been happy if you came back."Michelangelo said.

"You're right."Mika mumbled, still crying.

* * *

"Hey look, a farm house!"Rafaela exclaimed.

"That means we're close!"Danielle exclaimed.

"Great work, Dani!"Cleopatra exclaimed.

Soon, the three sisters soon went deeper into the forest.

* * *

After three minutes of comforting, Mika got up to get a sandwich.

"Feeling better?"Michelangelo asked.

Mika nodded, eating her sandwich. Michelangelo decided to have orange juice for lunch.

* * *

The three girls soon were hungry.

"Look, Cleo! A tree of apples!"Dani exclaimed, rushing to the top to get one. Rafaela soon joined after Cleopatra.

Soon, they ate a wonderful lunch.

* * *

April thought back of what she saw.

_April could find two humans. She recognized that one was Michelangelo._

_"Mikey...?"_

_Then... gone._

April looked out at the window and sighed.

_Mikey...please come back to us. _April thought, staring at the sun, drinking grape juice.

"April, lunch time!"Aunt Kelsey exclaimed.

Then, April left the room, throwing her juice box.

* * *

After lunch, Michelangelo found a river and swing. Soon, they decided to go swimming for the afternoon. This time, Michelangelo turned back into a turtle so he could avoid the watch getting soaked.

"I didn't know you were a good swimmer!"Mika exclaimed.

Michelangelo came back from the deeper part.

"My brothers and I can hold our breaths for fifteen minutes at the bottom."

"Cool!"Mika exclaimed.

Then, they continued to swim.

* * *

It was dusk when the three girls stopped at a mansion.

Then, they found a mutant turtle and their Mika.

"There's Mika."Danielle said.

"What are we going to do, fearless leader?"Rafael asked.

"We sneak in and grab the two kids. We'll keep Mika safe while we ask questions to the turtle."Cleopatra said.

"Good thinking. Now, let's go save them."Rafaela said.

Then, they saw three robbers, going inside the house.

"Let's go save them."Cleopatra said, sneaking insde the house.

* * *

As they were eating dinner, they found themselves, knocked out in gas.

Then, the threesome took them away.

* * *

**What I find are train tracks along the road.**

**What I see is the deep pit near us.**

**What I think is that it's the end...is it?**

**REPLACED**

**Previous Arc (5-8): First Found**

**Next Arc: In Another's Life**

**Chapter 9: Train Tracks**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**This mark the end of my year anniversary I've been in fanfiction. Time to wait for 2014.**

**Finally, another arc. I'm trying my best NOT to rush. So please pardon. Just watched some funny Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni funny vis. Takano's nipaa is the best! I had tears!**

**Changing the topic...gah! Parasitica, air! Did you know that I heard that ep. 26 is an invasion ep?**

**Review and you get a cake and pizza and a cute Furude Rika in a Shrine Maiden Outfit. Search "Rika Furude".**

**What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9: Train Tracks

**Chapter 9  
Train Tracks**

_**"Have you ever felt terrified in a train ride?"**_

Mika and Michelangelo woke up, feeling a bit dizzy.

Once their vision was clear, they saw each other, tied up.

_Where the hell am I?! Aw, f***. _Michelangelo thought, trying to escape. His hands, tied to a pole and his feet, tied too. His mouth, covered with his orange bandanna.

_S***! Where the hell am I?! Crud, crud, crud, crud, crud! _Mika thought, trying to escape. Behind her was Michelangelo. Her hands were also tied on the pole. Her feet, tied too and her mouth, covered in duct tape.

"Welcome, passengers..."A voice said.

_Jewis?! He was behind this?! _Michelangelo thought. He tried to exclaim, "Jewis! What the f*** do you want?!" but only Jewis can hear muffled words.

"Yes, Michelangelo. Remember me from when you were eight?"Jewis asked.

Michelangelo exclaimed, a flashback playing.

* * *

_"Let me go!"Michelangelo thought._

_"You little brat!"15-year old Jewis exclaimed, kicking Michelangelo's stomach again. Michelangelo winced in pain._

_Then, he saw a syringe on the table. 23-year old Chris Bradford kicked Michelangelo's stomach even more._

_Without another word, Michelangelo grabbed the syringe from his mouth and threw it and Chris Bradford. Bradford then fell into a deep sleep._

_Then, the turtle elbowed Jewis, got free, grabbed the syringe and injected him. _

_Jewis wailed and screamed, before pulling himself into a deep sleep._

_"I don't want being your ally. I'm on my own..."_

_Before he went back to New York, he said in a strong, determined voice, "Have a nice dream. See you in a century."_

_With that, he left._

* * *

_Huh, so that's why Bradford was so familiar..._Michelangelo thought.

"Now, meet your doom now, Michelangelo! It's been seven years, ain't?"Jewis appeared in front of Michelangelo. He had sandy brown hair and rusty-brown eyes. He also had a tattoo on his shoulder that said, "Revenge" and the sleeves of his clothes were rip off. His shirt was also red with yellow stripes, loose pants and brown sandals.

Jewis removed Michelangelo's bandanna from his mouth and put it where it belonged. Jewis rubbed the cheeks.

"Stop it, Jewis!"Michelangelo exclaimed.

Jewis stopped but kicked Michelangelo in the stomach. Michelangelo wailed in pain.

Mika tried to call Michelangelo's name but only produced muffled words.

"So, what shall I do with your lady friend. She's so hot."Jewis said, bringing out a knife.

Jewis added a scar on Mika's arm. Mika wailed in pain.

"Mika!"Michelangelo exclaimed.

Then, Jewis hopped off the train.

"Enjoy your ride while it lasts..."Jewis said.

With that, the train started moving.

* * *

"What are we going to do?"Mika asked, but her voice sounded muffled. Soon, they arrived at a bumpy place.

Mika shivered in pain while Michelangelo looked at the bumpy place.

"Sure are a lot of rocks..."He mumbled to himself,

He felt his held by Mika.

Then, he suddenly had an idea.

Michelangelo soon untied the rope from Mika's wrist. Next, Mika removed the rope from her legs and removed the duct tape from her mouth. Mika winced in pain. After that, Mika removed the rope from Michelangelo's wrists and legs. Then, Mika kissed Michelangelo's cheeks. Michelangelo blushed while Mika giggled.

"Now, how the hell are we going to get out of here?"Michelangelo thought, standing.

Mika tried to open the door but failed.

"Doors are locked."Mika reported.

Michelangelo sigh.

"Can't you get us out with your nunchuks?"Mika asked.

"They're gone."Michelangelo said.

"Look, a note!"Mika exclaimed, grabbing it from the seat.

Michelangelo read:

_If you want to find your precious nunchuks, it's somewhere on this train. Go look for it!_

_JEWIS_

"Dang that bastard."Michelangelo said, sitting down once the bumpy place was over. Mika walked up to another room and gasped at what she found.

"What's it?"Michelangelo asked, rushing to Mika.

"A bunk! I call top!"Mika exclaimed, running to the top of the bunk.

"A room?"Michelangelo asked, stepping in. The walls were plain blue and the floor was wooden. At the right side of Michelangelo's view is the bunk. On the left are two chairs and one table. Inside the refrigerator is food.

"Dude, were lucky!"Mika exclaimed, hugging the turtle. Michelangelo hugged back. Under the bunk, they found their stuff.

* * *

It was night time already. Michelangelo fell asleep after writing his entry. Mika, on the other hand, was in a corner, drinking grape wine like she always does.

"Is it all going to end?"she asked herself, taking another sip.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Michelangelo woke up, finding Mika asleep in a corner, grape wine spilling on the floor.

The turtle gently carried her in bridal style to his part of the bed. She laid her gently and tucked her in.

Michelangelo crawled up to his bed, replacing the cushion with his arm. Mika liked falling asleep on Michelangelo's arm and soon smiled.

In a matter of moments, Michelangelo fell asleep, hugging her.

* * *

The next day, both of them woke up, blushing.

Mika got up and went to the kitchen and Michelangelo went to a bathroom he found and took a shower.

* * *

"Now how do we find that nunchuck?"Mika asked, going out of the room.

"Search in every room in every corner."Michelangelo responded, moving to the chairs.

Mika soon searched in the other chairs, looking for the nunchuck.

Then, the two friends soon came in, finding a bunch of guests, horrified.

"Are you guys scared of me?"Michelangelo asked.

The people shook their head and pointed at the figure next to Reina Mia.

There was a skeleton with some blood and left out organs.

Mika shived in disgust and hid behind Michelangelo's back.

"We're all prisoners here, Michelangelo and Mikayla."an old man said.

"How'd you know our names?"Mika asked.

"Jewis announced it last night. Here are all the 32 passengers' names."the old man said, giving the list.

Michelangelo read:

Sixto Arnie  
Mel Art  
Bell Balthazar  
Daniel Barn  
Carol Carnie  
Harper Dance  
Rica Egao  
Chocolate Egao  
Mia Flour  
Lucky Gates  
Lucy Gates  
Anna Gates  
Mikayla Hermine  
Michelangelo Hamato  
Jacob Ill  
Margaret Ill  
Bernice Ill  
Trixy Jaguar  
Annie Kopp  
Leonard Man  
Marie Man  
Lucifer Purgatory  
Leviathan Purgatory  
Asmodeus Purgatory  
Santana Purgatory  
Mammon Purgatory  
Belphegor Purgatory  
Beelzebub Purgatory  
Eva Umbrella  
Ange Yoyo  
Frank Zamora

"These are all the passengers?"Michelangelo asked. The old man nodded.

"And who was the skeleton?"Mika asked.

"Annie Kopp."The old man said.

"And who are you?"Michelangelo asked.

"Frank Zamora."Frank replied.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Frank."Mika said with a bow.

"Bonjour, Madame Mika."Frank said with his French accent.

"Wow..."Michelangelo thought.

Then, the light went out.

The light went back again.

All were now skeletons.

Michelangelo and MIka screamed.

The train soon went faster, almost at the cliff.

"What are we going to do?!"Michelangelo exclaimed. Mika found the nunchuks and a metal baseball bat.

"Bingo!"Mika exclaimed.

Michelangelo used his kusarigama to break open the glass door.

Michelangelo and Mika soon got out of the train before the train exploded.

"We made it."Michelangelo said.

Then, they got unconscious and were dragged to New York.

* * *

**What I go are thoughts destined for happiness.**

**What is avoided is the decision that must be made with my companion.**

**What is rescued is a momentary hesitation.**

**REPLACED, In Another's Life **

**Chapter 10: Place To Return To**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**Super sorry for not updating yesterday. We first went shopping to buy new school shoes. Then, we went home. Then, the electricity went off and we decided to go to the mall to buy my new lunch box. I decided that I'll get my lunch box next week...just me and my mom.**

**The Purgatory sisters on the list were based off the Seven Sisters of Purgatory from Umineko No Naku Koro Ni. I changed Satan's name to Santana. Asmodeus is my fave by the way.**

**So, what do you think. It's too long...the one I owe you for being absent yesterday.**


	10. Chapter 10: Place To Return To

**Chapter 10  
Place To Return To**

_**"Have you ever felt emotions that you can never speak of when you are in for a shocking surprise?"**_

Michelangelo and Mika woke up, their visions a bit blurry.

"Where are we...?'Mika mumbled, feeling the soft bed.

"I have a guess...but why am I sleeping on a mattress while you're in a bed...?"Michelangelo asked.

"It's orange and black...it looks like my bed...wait...WHY THE HELL DOES THIS LOOK EXACTLY LIKE MY ROOM?!"Mika exclaimed, terrified at the view. They brought her back...and now...they're going to torture her slowly for the rest of her life! She chattered her teeth, only to find herself attached to an IV and a heart monitor. On her nose and mouth wore an oxygen mask. Mika found herself wrapped in bandages.

"Dude, I do know where I got the scratches...but was I _that _injured?! We jumped off the train and someone took us. Did we run over something...I don't know...an eight-wheeler truck?"

"Well, I did recall getting run over by an eight-wheeler truck...but was that true?"Michelangelo asked, looking at the IV, and the heart monitor. He, too, was wrap in bandages. "I think my face flattened."

"But...was all that true?"Mika asked.

"Yes, yes it is."a voice said.

Michelangelo and Mika looked at the person from the door.

Danielle stood at the door. Then, she ran and hugged at her sister. Then, she started crying.

"Baby, don't run away like that ever again! Cleo, Raf and I have been too worried for you! Just don't...!"Danielle sobbed, hugging Mika harder.

"Mika!"Cleopatra and Raphaela ran to Mika and hugged her...tighter than Danielle.

Mika tried to breathe but choked.

"G-Guys...I appereciate the hug but please give me something to breathe...even though I have an oxygen mask...I can't get much air if you're squeezing it out!"Mika exclaimed.

Soon, the three sisters released their sister.

"Sorry..."they mumbled.

"It's okay. There's something I need to tell you guys..."Mika felt tears on her face at the beginning of her second sentence.

"What's wrong, Mika?"Cleopatra asked.

"Mom...dead..."she mumbled. Soon, the three sisters felt tears. A moment later, they hugged each other, sobbing for the loss of their mother.

Michelangelo, however, felt tears on his face. Not only because of their mother but because they finally got together again...just like his brothers before.

Then, he sobbed, his hands covering his face while some of the tears dripped down on her hand while a few escaped and landed on the blanket.

"Leo...Donnie...Raph...why?"he mumbled.

Soon, the sisters soon stopped as they saw Michelangelo, crying while mumbling, "Leo...Donnie...Raph...nii-nii...sorry...I...faile d...you...Please forgive me...tell me...what will take for you...to forgive me...?"

"Who's that?"Cleopatra asked.

"My best friend...Mikey. He felt the same way I did when I ran away..."Mika said.

"You mean...?"Raphaela asked.

"Oui."Mika said.

"Nii-nii, I want to see you. I love you, guys, why don't you know that...?"

Then, Mika nodded. Cleopatra, Raphaela and Danielle hugged Michelangelo.

Michelangelo gasped at the warmth, remembering the times they hugged when the youngest fell. This made him cry even more.

"You know your brothers are behind you, right? Do you remember all those moments?"Danielle cooed.

"Yes. I remember that prank, the one thing that changed all of us. They told me to grow up but...I didn't want to. The next day, they hated me...ignored me...all the voices...said they hated me...that I should run away...they do hate me...they do..."

"But it's okay now, Mikey. You're still safe, you know that, right?"Raphaela asked.

"Yes."Michelangelo mumbled.

After a few moments, he stopped.

"Thanks, guys."He mumbled, accepting the glass of water that Cleopatra offered.

"No problem."Cleopatra said, smiling.

"So...you're name's Mikey, right?"Danielle asked.

"Michelangelo Hamato or Mikey for short."Michelangelo responded.

"Renaissance names? Nice."Cleopatra said.

"Thanks."Michelangelo said.

"Who are your brothers?"Cleopatra asked.

"Leonardo or Leo, Raphael or Raph and Donatello or Donnie."Michelangelo answered.

"And your father?"Raphaela asked.

"Hamato Yoshi or Master Splinter, as we say it. He mutated into a rat while my brothers and I mutated into turtles."Michelangelo said.

"Wow."was all Cleopatra could say.

Soon, Mika and Michelangelo's stomachs rumbled.

"Oh...hold on. I'll get Savanti to get you guys a snack."Raphaela said, going out of the room.

Michelangelo and Mika smiled.

Danielle soon showed Michelangelo his family picture.

Michelangelo sigh.

Danielle pat his shell.

Cleopatra had an idea.

"Why don't you tell us who is who...except for Splinter."

Michelangelo beamed. "Sure."

He pointed to the first turtle.

"Leonardo. He's the eldest. He watches Space Heroes and is leader of the group. Also, he is very skilled at ninjutsu and is more like Splinter Jr. He fights very much with Raph. He also is in love with Karai."Michelangelo said.

"Space Heroes?! Yes!"Cleopatra exclaimed, raising her hand up high. Michelangelo just rolled his eyes and pointed to the second one.

"Raphael. He's the second. He's always an angry guy. He often fights with Leo too...more like every day if you ask me. He also has a turtle named Spike. Personally, I think Spike is my replacement on Raph's protective list."Michelangelo sighed.

"Oh..."Cleopatra mumbled.

He pointed to the third one.

"Donatello. He's the third. He is such a genius. He also has this crush on April O'Neil. He's almost at Raph's temper but gentle. I just wish he's gentle on me. For me, he just doesn't know who I really am...I guess. He also makes these cool inventions and makes me name them!"

"Wow...although, I never had a crush on anyone before. We're not that free. When we got outside, Savanti has to go with us."Danielle said.

"I feel your pain, sister. Since the world might be afraid of us and to avoid dissection, we have to live in the shadows. That's why we live in the sewers."Michelangelo said.

"And the last one is you...right?"Cleopatra asked.

Michelangelo nodded, putting the picture down.

"So, how are you feeling, guys?"Danielle asked.

"A bit terrible."Michelangelo said.

"Like I got run over by an eight-wheeler truck."Mika moaned.

"That was right."Cleopatra said.

* * *

_"Come on, let's gather food."Cleopatra said._

_With that, the three left._

_Meanwhile, Michelangelo and Mika crawled to the road. Since it was night-time, no one noticed._

_Then, they didn't see the eight-wheeler truck coming._

_The three girls dropped the pasta when they found Michelangelo and Mika, run over by a truck._

_"BABY!"_

* * *

"Did you have to shout baby?!"Mika complained.

"Of course. You are our baby."Raphaela said, seeting the two bowls of soup on the table.

"Darn those guys..."Mika mumbled while she face-palmed.

"So, would you like to say with us?"Cleopatra asked.

"Sure."Michelangelo said.

With that, the two patients soon were fed.

* * *

**When I pass the road, it's always the same.**

**When I pass the road again, it's still the same.**

**How long will it take for one detail to change in the road?**

**REPLACED, In Another's Life arc**

**Chapter 11: Kira**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**Secret Note**

**Issue: 001**

**Time for a new change. Once again, Mikayla and her sisters made up. I, on the other hand, still have brothers who hate me.**

**Do they?**

**I don't know.**

**I'm writing on this secret folder. It's almost midnight and Mika's asleep.**

**Looking back at my family, do you think they will forgive me? Hell, does Splinter know about this? Will he even forgive me?**

**I don't know...do you?**

**It seems that April knew this. Has she been the only one who'll forgive me?**

**I have a feeling that says yes.**

**Got to go, it's midnight already.**

**Mikey.**

* * *

**For the trailers of Chapter 9 and 11, I made them up. If you go back to the next chapter's title, it says Kira. In Engilsh, it means golden or light. It's a japanese word. I took it from the OVA (Original Video Animation) _Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni_ _Kira_.**

**So, what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11: Kira

**Chapter 11  
Kira**

_**"Have you felt happiness even though your problems are hard to deal with now?"**_

"No...no...please..."Michelangelo mumbled, clutching the blanket. Its been a month since they healed and Mika let Michelangelo sleep on her room...as long as the orange clad turtle will have to use a futon while sleeping. Mika just smiled and slept softly. Michelangelo, however, was having problems...problems of...remembering something he shouldn't have. Why did he remember all of a sudden if something struck into his body to forget everything? It could be a drug that's temporary...

* * *

_8-year old Michelangelo tried to let go but it was official: he's stuck to the table with chains around his limbs so he can't get free. He felt his arms and legs apart so Michelangelo can't use his left limbs to touch his right limbs. He tried to get free but was tire two hours later. Men observed the turtle in another room with a camera on so it means one thing: he's captured by an evil scientist._

_"Welcome, my prize possession..."a voice said._

_In came a doctor. He had sandy brown hair and rusty-brown eyes. He was wearing a lab coat and a smirk was on his face._

_"Who are you...?! Let me out!"Michelangelo exclaimed._

_"The name is Jewis Lubercuse, son of Johnson Lubercuse."Jewis stated._

_"Wait, aren't scientists' age like...twenty-two or above?"Michelangelo asked._

_"I was an exception thanks to my father and the mayor. My father will be here to experiment you. In the mean time, let's see what are you?"Jewis wondered, plugging tubes into Michelangelo._

_Then, the turtle let out a shriek as he felt the pain of the machine._

* * *

Michelangelo woke up, seeing the four sisters with worried faces.

"You okay, dude?"Mika asked.

"Just a nightmare."Michelangelo mumbled.

"Could you tell us, then?"Cleopatra asked.

Then, Michelangelo explained everything, tears falling as he buried his face in Danielle. Danielle hugged Michelangelo back.

"You know you are in a safe place, right? That's all in the past now, Mikey. Calm down."Danielle said. Michelangelo still kept sobbing.

"I got it. Mikey, where did it all start?"Danielle asked.

"I-I was hiding in here in the middle of the night. That's all I remembered."Michelangelo responded.

"So that's why something was strange in my room back then."Raphaela said.

"Okay. If that happens again, why don't we ground ourselves? Maybe we could play old geezer or play music or watch a movie. That way, it won't happen again."Danielle said.

"Lastly, we better watch out for early signs. What was the first thing you noticed?"Cleopatra asked.

"I heard a bird chirping..."Michelangelo responded.

"So we better stay away from Raf's room for a while. Maybe we could move to the Saiguden."Mika said.

"Saiguden?"Michelangelo asked.

"It's more a torture chamber under this house. We'll stay in the living room of the Saiguden and ground ourselves for a bit. That way, it might change."Danielle said.

"Thanks guys."Michelangelo said.

Then, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Michelangelo woke up, his vision clear after a few seconds.

He got up and made his way to the dining room.

"Bonjour!"Mika exclaimed.

"Ohayuu!"Michelangelo greeted back, sitting next to Mika.

"So...what time shall we go to the torture chamber?"Raphaela asked.

"Possibly around 10."Cleopatra said, eating the pancake.

Mika glanced at the family picture and sighed.

Michelangelo looked at the photo, then at Mika.

"Is...that your complete family?"Michelangelo asked.

Mika nodded.

"I've been beginning to ask: where's your dad?"Michelangelo asked.

"Mom and Dad got divorced a few seconds after Mika's birth. According to mom, dad said that he doesn't like the idea of a fourth child and a few seconds later, they divorced."Cleopatra answered, finding Mika in tears. Michelangelo rubbed Mika's back.

"What about you? Do you have a mom?"Danielle asked.

"No. We don't know about her. We were just normal turtles back then."Michelangelo responded, finishing the milk.

"Okay, its almost 9. We better start preparing."Cleopatra said, going to her room.

Then, all started preparing for the day in the torture chamber.

* * *

At 10, they arrived at the Saiguden.

"Where to start?"Michelangelo asked, finding himself uncomfortable at the torture chamber. There were weapons, hanging around in eack wall. In another room were dungeons and one even had a deep hole.

"Let's start with old geezer!"Cleopatra exclaimed.

"Remember, every sister knows which card is which and which scratch is which. Its pretty easy for us. It might be hard for a newbie."Raphaela said, smirking.

"Game on!"Michelangelo exclaimed.

* * *

Michelangelo got terrified; he only had two cards left.

"I can tell: an ace is on the left and a four is on the right."Raphaela said, smirking.

Soon, he found Danielle taking the ace.

"Sorry. And with that, I'm done."Danielle said, putting her cards down.

Michelangelo whimpered in fear, afraid of losing.

Then, he found something that might make himm win; he found a four on Cleopatra's cards.

Michelangelo soon got the four from Cleopatra and put his cards down.

"And with that, I'm done."he announced.

Cleopatra wailed like a loser.

The rest laughed.

"Have you had like this with your brothers?"Mika asked.

"We don't play card games; we only play video games, train, do our own business and watch movies. We do play tag a few times. Raph ends up a sore loser. I'm the first, Leo's second and Donnie's third."Michelangelo said, laughing.

"Oh geez."was all Raphaela could manage to say.

"Come on, let's have more fun!"Mika declared. They played Zombie Tag with Mika winning, chess with Cleopatra winning in all the rounds, Go Fish with Danielle winning and in _Helix: Star World _which Raphaela won.

Soon after that, they were watching_Spirited Away_.

"Feeling better now?"Mika asked.

"This was the last thing they did something nice to me before they've gone crazy."Michelangelo mumbled.

"That's all in the past now. Look at the present and dream of the future."Cleopatra said.

"Thanks, Cleo."Michelangelo said.

Meanwhile, the bomb was halfway done.

* * *

**The games that always repeats...**

**The games that always gets old...**

**The unexpected, watching from the shadows while the tears stopped...**

**REPLACED, In Another's Life arc**

**Chapter 12: Girl Talk**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**Game Piece:**

**Now you know the mastermind behind this, it's time for the plan to start. You, of course, might have heard the name "Jewis" before the named Jewis has been written. Have you heard Jewis before? Take a closer look on the internet. It might give you the answers.**

**I, myself, am fond of spoilers. But due to the rules, I'm allowed to give small hints. So I can never tell who Jewis is related to the new show.**

**-Meisaki Hasaki**

* * *

**A bit toughie to write but worth it. Oh yeah, some of the trailers were from another fanifc. This one is made up. So small spoiler: MikeyxMika! Yes! But seriously, Jewis is related to the new show. **

**So, what do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12 Girl Talk

**Chapter 12  
Girl Talk**

_**"Have you felt romance in your life?"**_

While Mika was wondering around the backyard, she spotted Michelangelo with a bouquet of red roses and lilies; Mika's favorite flowers.

"Mika...want to hang out tonight...together only in a restaurant?"Michelangelo asked, presenting the bouquet of flowers.

Mika grabbed them and smelled.

"Of course, Mikey! Of course!"Mika exclaimed happily.

* * *

Mika wailed on her bed. Her cat looked at Mika.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Ria! What will I do?!"Mika exclaimed.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in..."Mika mumbled.

Cleopatra, Raphaela and Danielle sat on Mika's bed.

"Girl, what's up with you?"Danielle asked.

"I have a crush on Mikey. He asked me out on a date...!"Mika said.

"Lock the door, Dani. We're going to have some serious girl talk."Cleopatra said. Danielle locked the door and they huddled around Mika.

"Wait, you're not mad?"Mika asked.

"No! We're going to have some girl talk, girl."Raphaela said, hugging Mika. Then, she released her.

"What do you like in Mikey?"Raphaela asked, curious. Mika blushed.

"Well...he's adorable, sweet, gentle, kind...makes my heart melt and explode."Mika mumbled.

The three sisters squealed.

"I want to say congrats, girl!"Cleopatra exclaimed, hugging Mika.

"How did Mikey ask you?"Danielle asked, smiling. Mika brought out the bouquet of flowers.

"Well, I was walking along the backyard. Mikey gave me flowers and asked me out. I squealed and agreed. But then, I had no idea how to do this and ended up wailing on my bed."Mika said.

"You know what that means?"Raphaela asked.

"Mikey may have a crush on you!"Danielle exclaimed.

Mika blushed.

"And we're going to help you."Cleopatra promised.

"Really?"Mika asked.

"Of course, girl. But Mikey needs help too...Savanti, Mikey's on a date! Assist him in what to do!"Cleopatra shouted.

"Oui."Savanti said, going down.

Mika was squealing in excitement, rolling on the bed.

"Calm down, girl. Calm down. First thing you need to do is calm down."Cleopatra said, rubbed Mika's back.

Mika soon stopped.

"Now, we'll need to go to the place where preparing begins: the mall!"Cleopatra exclaimed, grabbing Mika's hand.

* * *

"Now...what suits you?"Danielle asked.

Mika looked around.

"No idea."She answered, sighing. "Come on, guys. Let's split. I'm just going to go on my normal dress."Before she could even leave, Raphaela grabbed her wrist.

"No you ain't. To go on a date, you really need preparation, woman style!"Raphaela exclaimed.

"Alright..."

She looked around until she found an orange and black dress.

"What about that?"Mika asked, pointing to the dress.

"Are you sure, girl?"Danielle asked.

""Yeah, whatever. I just want to see if it fits."Mika said, grabbing the dress and running to the fitting room.

After a little while, Mika came out with an orange and black striped dress with orange straps.

"Girl, I think we got a dress!"Cleopatra exclaimed, getting the dress once Mika returned to her normal clothes.

After buying, they went out of the dress shop.

"We'll have to skip the shoes and accessories. Right now, you need spa day."Cleopatra said, grabbing Mika's hand.

_Wow, what will Mikey say? _Mika thought.

* * *

"Pick a hairstyle."a man said, showing the different pictures. Mika touched her brown hair. Then, she glanced at her sisters.

"Do I have to?"Mika asked.

"Well, of course. Now, pick."Raphaela said while playing Minecraft on her phone.

"What about this?"Mika asked, pointing to a girl with bohemian hair twists.

"Excellent choice."The man said while some women crowded Mika and began doing the work.

"Can't I just stick with my normal hair?"Mika asked.

"No, girl. Every man likes a new twist."Cleopatra said.

Mika groaned.

Soon, their was the phone.

Mika got her phone.

It was Mona Lisa.

"Oh glob..."she mumbled, declining the call. She texted:

_Girl, can we talk about this later? I'm preparing for a date._

Then, she closed her eyes, dreaming of him and Michelangelo in a kingdom far away.

* * *

"Before...to now..."the man said, revealing Mika's new hairstyle. Mika felt her hair and looked at the mirror; it is Bohemian Hair Twist.

"Girl, that is gorgeous! I'm so jealous right now!"Raphaela exclaimed. Mika giggled.

"Next stop is back at the house. We'll do the nails."Cleopatra said.

Mika groaned. _Not again._

* * *

While her sisters painted Mika's nails, Mika smiled as she used webcam on her phone to contact Mona Lisa.

"Girl, congratulations on the lucky guy. Who is he?"Mona Lisa asked.

"Michelangelo."Mika responded, blushing.

"Does he know?"Mona Lisa asked.

"No...But I hope he will."Mika said. Mona Lisa squealed.

"I got to tell everyone."Mona Lisa said.

'No, man. Not cool. Not yet."Mika said. Mona Lisa put down her other phone and giggled.

"Sorry. It's just sad that we get to see each other at the mall and not at school. I still don't know why you and your sisters aren't allowed to go to school."Mona Lisa said, sighing. Mika sigh too.

"Alright. Got to go. Later."Mika said.

"Later."Mona Lisa said, turning off her phone. Cleopatra turned off the phone and continued doing the nails on her right foot.

Mika groaned.

Michelangelo came in.

"Hey Mika, I was wondering if you could...whoa."Michelangelo said in amazement, finding the three sisters painting her nails.

"Don't you have anything to do?"Mika asked, smirking.

"Oh yeah. Later."Michelangelo said, leaving the room.

"Alright."Mika said. The others squealed.

"Guys, what's with the squeals?"Mika asked.

"Mikey might like you."Cleopatra said. Mika blushed and giggled.

* * *

"So, what do we do with the shoes?"Mika asked, looking at the orange and black finger polish on her nails. They were in a patterns. Mika sigh. At least it wasn't like last time.

"Follow us."Raphaela said, leading Mika to a room...a room that Mika never went.

* * *

"Dude, since when did you get shoes?"Mika asked, looking around.

"Forty boxes fell out of the sky and I found them. I guess Chloë forget our fifteenth birthday that she sent us forty boxes of shoes."Raphaela said.

"Now, which one..."Mika mumbled.

"Try this."Raphaela asked, putting the black heeled-shoes on Mika.

"Love them."Mika said. Raphaela removed the shoes and brought the pair of shoes to Mika's room.

"Now, let's add them up."Cleopatra said, locking the door.

* * *

Mika appeared with Bohemian Twists on her hair, the orange and black dress, golden and black accessories, an orange purse, orange and black nails, makeover on her face, and black shoes with high heels.

"How do I look?"Mika asked, twirling.

"Smashing."Danielle said.

Michelangelo came in human form, wearing a nice tuxedo. Michelangelo stared in amazement. Mika blushed.

After that, Cleopatra pushed them off.

"Go on, go on, enjoy yourselves."Cleopatra said, closing the door.

"So...where to start?"Mika asked.

* * *

They decided to watch _Iron Man 3_. Mika and Michelangelo held hands.

As soon as they saw the scene where Tony was hanging out with his wife near the end, the two gripped their hands. They blushed when they felt it.

_It's just so warm, so good. _Mika said. Michelangelo blushed.

_So smooth, so beautiful. Glob, how will I explain it to her? _Michelangelo thought to himself.

A few moments came and the credits rolled.

Michelangelo grabbed Mika's wrists. Mika blushed more.

"Where are we going?"Mika asked, a bit frightened.

"To Central Park."Michelangelo said, dragging Mika to Central Park.

* * *

"Sure is beautiful."Mika mumbled, still holding hands.

"Mika, there's something I want to tell you."Michelangelo said.

Mika blushed.

"I'm...in...love...with...you..."Michelangelo said, nervous. Mika squealed.

"You know what I think?"Mika asked. "What?"Michelangelo asked.

"This."Mika grabbed his face and the two kissed, hugging.

They did this until they gasped for air.

Michelangelo soon scooped her up, bridal style.

"Let's go."

* * *

"He likes you?"

"Yeah."Mika said, seeing her three sisters at the side of her bed.

"Well, good night. Oh yeah, it's okay with us now."Cleopatra said, closing the door.

Mika smiled and closed her eyes, going back to her fantasy land.

* * *

**The shadows are watching us.**

**The evil are lurking behind us.**

**When will they reveal themselves?**

**REPLACED, In Another's Life arc**

**Chapter 13: A Mastermind's Plan**

**Can you believe it?**

* * *

**Well, we have it. A chapter with romance. Next is the revelation of the mastermind. I guess you know who.**

**So, what do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13: A Mastermind's Plan

**Chapter 13  
The Mastermind's Plan**

_**"Have you ever felt yourself as a target?"**_

Over the next few weeks, it has been peaceful. Fourth of July was awesome at the pool and there was no sign of danger. In short, it was normal. Sometimes, extraordinary. After the pool, they invited all of Mona Lisa's friends to party at their house. THe house was a trash, though. They ended up cleaning it for three hours. But it was happy.

No one knows someone is watching...from the shadows.

* * *

"Master, we have finally reached the target. He is currently living in the Hermine Mansion."a mutant platypus soldier said. The villain put his tea on his chair. He turned around and smiled. He had black hair, black eyes, a mustache, glasses, is fat and is wearing rich clothing. He stood up and went close to the platypus soldier.

"Wonderful. Now, I need more information of my arch nemesis. Learn about his secrets, learn about the Hermines...learn if he has any family."the man said.

"Yes...Master Jewis."

Then, the soldier left.

Jewis sat back on his chair, turning it towards the door.

"Ankoku. Come in."Jewis said.

Ankoku came in. She had long, black hair, black eyes, fair skin, black vest with purple streaks, black skirt with purple lines, black school shoes and a bracelet that was printed: Darkness.

"Yes father. You summoned me."Ankoku said. Jewis stood up and sighed.

"The cat is already in place. Disguise yourself as a lost girl. Once they let you stay, learn about their secrets. Every night, you shall come back and tell me. Understand?"Jewis asked.

"I understand, father."Ankoku mumbled.

"And no, you are not going to the summer dance."Jewis said. This brought Ankoku into tears. Why?

"Al...right."she mumbled, before leaving.

Jewis faced the screen and went to his contacts. He selected "Cat".

"What's the status?"Jewis asked.

"Still in the pet store. The bomb will arrive and will explode sometime around September."The cat said.

Jewis laughed.

"Good."

Then, he shut off his computer.

No one knew that behind the treasure box were pictures of him and Mikey long time ago...

* * *

"Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, ryoku, um..."

Mika was confused now. She didn't know that Japanese was _that _hard. Mikey tutored her but she had a hard time memorizing. It may be because of her sort attention-span but her's is far more worse.

"Nana..."Mikey said.

"Nana, hachi..."

Mikey groaned. "Kyuu, ju."

"Kyuu, ju."

"Can you recite the whole thing?"Mikey asked. "I'll try..."Mika said. She gulped.

"Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, ryoku, nana, hachi, kyuu and ju."Mika said. Mikey clapped. Mika jumped up and down, saying, "I did it! I did it!".

Then, the doorbell rang.

"It's the tutor!"Cleo exclaimed.

"Disguise yourself, fool!"Raf exclaimed. Mikey climbed up the ceiling and hid. The girls quickly changed. They wore a black and white Gothic Lolita dress, black shoes and white socks. Each had their own color of ribbon. Cleo is blue, Raf is red, Dani is lavender (instead of purple) and Mika is orange.

"Bonjour, madame."Monsieur Franciscan said.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Franciscan."The girls bowed. Monsieur Franciscan is a fine man. He had black, brown eyes, wore a black khaki suit, black, polished shoes and had the "T" sign on the sleeve of his khaki suit.

"Comment vont les choses? ("How are things?")"Franciscan asked. He had a fluent French accent but English is his third language; first to French and second to being Spanish.

"Très bien, Monsieur Franciscain. (Very good, Monsieur Franciscan)"Cleo responded.

"Et je vois Mika est de retour. (And I see Mika is back)"Franciscan said, glancing at Mika.

"Au~!"she whimpered.

Then, they entered inside the classroom.

* * *

"Qu'avons-nous discutons de la semaine dernière? (What did we discuss last week?)"Franciscan asked. Dani stood.

"Adverbes (Adverbs)."Dani said.

"Très bien, Danielle. (Very good, Danielle)."Franciscan said, writing the word "Adverbes".

While they discussed adverbs, Mikey decided to get the ice cream he made yesterday.

Quickly, he took the ice cream and put it on bread. Then, he ate it.

"This is good."Mikey said to himself, savoring the sandwich more. After that, he drank a glass of chocolate milk.

Then, he looked out the window of Mika's bedroom.

_I wonder how my brothers are. I know they're happy without me. _Mikey almost cried but frowned.

_Ie. No. I...won't cry... _Mikey thought. He locked the room, leaned on the door, sat down and cried. He tried not to cry but he had no choice.

_If I  
Seemed to be a demon  
Then let's praise me  
For a little bit_

_Even if blood flows when you grip  
Onto my cold, white fingers_

_Your smiling face from the distant days  
Is never to be found  
But if I'm at fault  
Then someday..._

_Please, from your heart  
Hate and kill the cruel me  
If wounded words decayed  
And the redness that scourns this world vanishes_

_Please, please, please smile  
And kill the cruel me_

_Don't grieve  
If you vow to kill me  
Then the shining blueness will fall upon the two of us..._

_Someone, please smile at me  
And learn the unnoticable  
I want you to grasp my fingers that tremble too much  
I wonder why you're sad like this..._

The song was heard next door. As much as he wanted to cover his ears, it's exactly how he feels.

Then, he cried.

* * *

_**Were you really… there that night?**_

_**Were you really… ever my friend?**_

_**Were you really… so scared?**_

_**Were you really… so brave?**_

_**Can you really… live with what you've done?**_

_**When The Turtles Cry, **_

_**Previous Arc: In Another's Life **_

_**Next Arc: Judas Cradle**_

_**Chapter 14: The Unnoticable Truth**_

_**Can you believe?**_

* * *

**Game Piece:**

**Nothing to solve. But this game was perfect. Kyahahaha! Have you ever wondered why cats look weird with big eyes? Scary! Kyahahahaha! Pathetic pieces. I'll make him die. I'll make him lose. Just in case you don't know about me, listen, child.**

**I am like Michelangelo. I'm a witch. I controlled these pieces according to what I love. I'm you. I begin with an M and end with an O.**

**Who am I? Kyahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**(Hint: He is the mischievious peach boy in Japan folk tale. Mikey's name and the peach boy's name merged.)**

**(Hint 2: Mikey's full name when his spirit is divided. One spirit is Michelangelo but that's a part of his full name. One is the witch and one is: Miotangeliko _)**

* * *

**I know I said I'm on Hiatus but I'm SO bored! Next episode of TMNT: Operation Break Out.**

**Focus character: Donnie**

**Synopsis: Donnie tries to break in the Kraang Detention Center to rescue Kirby but is trapped with a deadly prisoner.**

**First appearance: Newtralizer**

**And OMFG! 3,000+ views *faints***

**What'd you think?**


	14. Chapter 14: The Unnoticable Truth

**Chapter 14  
The Unnoticable Truth**

_**"Were you really there that night?"**_

_**A few days later...**_

"Come on, Mikey. Let's sneak inside your lair. I want to see how they're coping."Mika begged. "No, Mika. I won't."Mikey frowned as he crossed his arms. Then, Mika sowed her puppy eyes. If you really know Mika, she's better at puppy dog eyes than Mikey.

Then, Mikey groaned.

"Fine."

Mika did a little vicotry dance. Mikey smirked.

"Only if you bring your sisters."

Mika groaned.

"Girls?"

* * *

The Pet Store was on fire. It was a horrible shock to everyone. A lot of animals survived but a few died. Half were safe while half were injured. So far, the owner managed to get out...so did the cat.

"Fire threat was done, master."The cat said.

_"Good. Now stick with the plan."_Jewis said.

"Alright."

Soon, she saw three turtles at the rooftop. They were about to go down.

_Perfect._ Then, she lifted the manhole and made herself stuck. Then, she meowed out loud.

* * *

"Guys, do you see that?"Donnie asked, looking at the cat. She was...adorably cute.

"Wait a minute, I'm not taking that thing home."Raph complained. Then, he suddenly saw blood coming out of the cat's head. The truth: she ripped her head on purpose.

"Come on, we got to save that cat."Leo said.

Soon, they let themselves drop tot eh ground and get the cat.

The cat was in tears.

"Aw, you poor little kitty."

Then, he saw her head. Not that much blood but needs medical treatment ASAP.

"Come on, little fella. Let's go home."

As soon as the firemen came in, the turtles disappeared.

* * *

"Wow, what a fire."Dani said. THey could only stare at it. As soon as the firemen came in, they finally saved their lives.

"Phew. Glad that's all over. So, where the f*ck are they?"Raf asked.

"Over there by that manhole."Mikey said. Only the four girls were ont he sidewalk. Mikey was at the roof.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"Cleo exclaimed.

Without being seen, they went in.

**_I thought they would forgive me. But they found another..._**

* * *

"So Donnie, what's the status?"Leo asked. The cat meowed.

"It seems that she doesn't have much of a concussion but I worked it up perfectly."Donnie said. The cat licked the milk on the bowl. And where was Splinter? Still sick. The sickness seemed uncurable. But they were determined to make him better.

"So...what should we name her?"Raph asked.

Then, Donnie snapped his fingers.

"Mikaracat Lucy."

* * *

"They're here."Mikey mumbled.

"Mikey..."someone said.

All four them almost screamed when they just saw April. April covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."Mikey sighed.

"April, what are you doing here?"Mikey asked.

"Looking for you. Seems like your brothers are happy without you."April whispred. Mikey almost felt tears. But they never came out.

"Come on."Mika whispered.

As soon as they hung on to the ceiling, they watched carefully.

"This will be our new sister!"Donnie exclaimed, holding a pizza to Lucy.

Mikey gasped, remembering the dream.

**_That broke me down..._**

Then, a single tear came out.

* * *

_**What I seek is a shadow that doesn't sway.**_

_**What I'm searching for is an illuminated escape.**_

_**What I gave you was my habitual sadness.**_

_**Replaced, Judas Cradle Arc**_

_**Chapter 15: The Tear Tonight**_

_**Can you believe?**_

* * *

**Before you read this, read the last chapter first.**

**sorry if it was short. I'm lazy on a study day. Did my homeworks last night and now, I'm free.**

**Just watched Higurashi's _Himatsubushi-hen_. I love Rika's matured side!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Tear Tonight

**Chapter 15****  
****The Tear Tonight**

**_"Were you always left out?"_**

While the sisters were asleep, Mikey just leaned on the refrigerator, drinking wine. It was the only way to calm himself down. But what he saw didn't calm him down up to now. His brothers have gone too far and they replaced him...with a cat. as much as he wanted to cry, he did. He refused and instead, told them to let him fix his own problems since his brothers said to grow up. April still resides in the sewers and there was nothing she could do. She wanted to live with Mikey but Mikey let April stay in the sewers for her own protection.

Standing up, he stepped ont he broken glass. Soon, blood came out.

_I better go up. _Mikey thought.

Soon, he ventured out to New York to the cliff near the East River.

* * *

It was already midnight. Mikey didn't care if the wind was cold. All he just cared was the tear. He almost felt it. Why did his brothers stop caring? He looked at the river, then at the sky. He took out his nunchuks, looked at the moon and sighed.

* * *

**_My happiness is imprisoned _****_  
_****_Beyond a glass illusion_****_  
_****_When I open my eyes,_****_  
_****_They reflect the soaring, distant thoughts_**

* * *

"Why did they hate me? Did they really meant the cat to be their sister..."

He quickly sat down, trying to meditate. He didn't care if he was bad at it...all he cared was remembering the past.

* * *

_"Raphie..."Mikey whispered._

_Raph opened his eyes._

_"What do you want...?"Raph asked. Mikey whimpered, holding his teddy bear. The six-year old quietly went in his brother's room. Raph sighed. "Another nightmare, eh?"Raph asked._

_Mikey nodded._

_Raph smiled._

_"Come here."_

_Mikey climbed up the bed and Raph snuggled him. When Mikey fell asleep, Raph kissed his forehead and covered both of them with a blanket._

_Soon, he fell asleep._

* * *

**_A single teardrop falls on the dry ground_****_  
_****_Without leaving a trace_**

* * *

Mikey felt the teardrop. More tears came as he cried.

Soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

**_I breathe in your smiling face,_****_  
_****_And the words you spoke_****_  
_****_They overflow and shatter_****_  
_****_I've lost heart_**

**_And I still_****_  
_****_Don't know anything_**

* * *

_"Mikey...?"_

_Eight-year old Mikey woke up, looking at his brother's face. Donatello managed to save his life when he drowned in the sewers._

_"You okay, buddy?"Donnie asked._

_Mikey coughed._

_Donnie hugged._

_"Don't scare me like that again. When I said go, you go. Understand?'Donnie asked. He already had tears on his face. Mikey hugged him back. "It's okay, big brother. Mikey here so you can be happy all you want."_

_Donnie smiled and they both hugged while the storm kept playing._

* * *

**_I'm continuously hearing _****_  
_****_The lamenation in my chest_****_  
_****_Within the freezing wind,_****_  
_****_I discard this body and throw it into the darkness _**

* * *

_"But Raphie, I want to play with Donnie!"Mikey whined. "Mikey, didn't you hear what sensei said? He can't."_

_Seven-year old Mikey whined and stomped out._

_Then, he snapped his fingers._

_Quickly, he took out a paer and crayons. for the whole day, he planned what to draw on scatch. One hundred scratch papers later, he made the final one on a clean sheet._

_Then, he went to Donnie._

_..._

_"What do you want, Mikey?"Donnie groaned._

_"I made you this."_

_Donnie looked at the picture. THey were all one happy family. Under the drawing, there was a letter:_

_Donnie,_

_Thank you for being their when I needed you. U are da best big brother ever! Love you!_

_Mikey_

_In return, Donnie hugged Mikey with tears. Mikey smiled._

_"Did Mikey make Donnie better?"Mikey asked._

_"Yes. Mikey did make Donnie better."_

_Soon, they hugged for a long time._

* * *

**_I stood in the only area of the dry ground_****_  
_****_The time when the wings fall is a precious moment_**

* * *

_"Leo, I'm scared. What if sensei find us? He going to be mad."Mikey said. He was scared. Leo hugged him and smiled._

_"Leo will protect Mikey until daddy comes. Then we can see no more of this."_

_Mikey smiled and hugged him._

_Luckily, they stayed like that until a few days later..._

* * *

**_This marks the end of the long sleep_****_  
_****_Of the truth that's been disorted and broken_****_  
_****_In order to take everything back now_****_  
_****_I'll fight alone_**

* * *

"Wh-where am I?"Mikey asked. He saw roots and circles with memories played.

"You're in the memory core. The circles are called fragments. Each one of them contains part of your memories. So far, all of the fragments show how much you care for oyur brothers and vice versa. Now...when your forehead turns rd, you will need to get the memory that you remembered the most. When you get back to reality, you'll have it."The voice said.

"Okay."

Soon, he climbed on the roots. Then, he found the fragments.

Then, he sobbed.

* * *

**_Though you're surrounded by this sweet mist_****_  
_****_This isn't where you belong..._**

* * *

_A knock was heard._

_"Come in."Michelangelo said._

_Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael came in. Michelangelo could spot Donatello hiding something behind his back. Of course, he wouldn't even dare to asked what's behind Donatello's back._

_"We have something for you, Mikey."Raphael explained with a grin._

_Donatello presented a teddy bear. Michelangelo's frown turned upside down. _

_"Happy birthday, Mikey. We missed you so much on our birthday that we decided to give you something to cheer you up."Leonardo said._

_Michelangelo beamed, clutching the bear._

_"Thanks guys! I love you, bros!"Michelangelo exclaimed._

_Soon, the three brothers enveloped Michelangelo with a big hug._

* * *

**_To the voice that I always call to:  
Can you hear me?_**

* * *

Mikey woke up, finding his teddy bear. He hugged it while crying. With a soft voice, he sang:

* * *

**_I know things don't simply arrive at one's fingertips  
But please show me the truth I desire_**

* * *

Mikey weakly stood up, holding the teddy bear. Still, he sang with a soft voice while walking:

* * *

**_Of a searing pain awaits  
If tomorrow is opened  
Because I can't accept that  
I've lost everything_**

* * *

Mikey was on his bed, almost asleep. He clutched the teddy bear harder as he turned off the light. For a while, he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

**_Please...  
Come back somehow...  
Without fail...  
Come back to me..._**

**_Please..._**

* * *

When he closed his eyes, a single tear fell out.

* * *

_**I thought this was a happy world.**_

_**I thought this world is the miracle.**_

_**What I only realized is that miracles would never occur.**_

_**All that remains… will be ashes.**_

_**REPLACED, Judas Cradle Arc**_

_**Chapter 16: Flames and Ashes**_

_**Can you believe?**_

* * *

**JUDAS CRADLE ARC TIPS**

* * *

**I. The Faded Notebook**

I saw a small boy in a turtle costume by the bus stop. He was adorable, yet I don't know why he was wearing one at night. He was just so cute. I loved him. His small body, the freckles and when he woke up, he had baby blue eyes.

"How cute..."

Then, he spoke.

"Mii..."

"Mii..."

"Mii..."

"Mii..."

"Mii..."

"Mii..."

"Mii..."

"Mii..."

Then, I got nervous and scared.

"Uh, uh...I'm no on suspicious!"

"Hi!"

So cute.

"Hi..."

When I touched his skin, I realized something...

He is a turtle.

-Jewis

* * *

**II. The Summer Heat**

_**10 years later...**_

Summer is always the best time ever. It's peaceful and quiet. In the country side, the cicadas would emerge and they would cry at dusk or dawn. It's cool. In the city, tours and other intersting thigns would come. School is out and sometimes...you can just lie down and feel the wind.

But tears would come out. It's been ten years ever since it happened and now...they've gone to different places and I'm alone in this country.

I cried.

-Mikey.

* * *

**III. Mutation Day**

Three months until our sixteenth birthday. I'm excited, aren't you? I hope you are.

I'm excited too.

-Donnie

* * *

**IV. A Witch's Cruel Game**

Kyahahahaha! I did it! I, the witch Momonamoro, has put this little turtle in this horrible fate. You think you have what it takes to defeat me? I hope not.

Kyahahahaha!

-Witch Momonamoro

* * *

**The song is called "Entreat", Ange (from Umineko)'s image song. Search on youtube. It's beautiful.**

**So, what do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16: Flames and Ashes

**Chapter 16  
Flames and Ashes**

**_"Were you on the sidelines, watching a house burn?"_**

**_A few weeks later..._**

It was a few weeks since they found out the horrible truth and Mikey wasn't handling himself much lately. Sometimes, his paranoia would increase and every night, he would go out, challenging villains for a fight. Every other day, his anxiety would rise and he would commit strange acts and violent ways. One time, he tried to have suicide but was stopped by her sisters. But the rest has been going on for two weeks. Sometimes, he can hear the vioces and footsteps of his brothers; occasionally, his own father. He also had stress and one time, he was traumatized.

Mika was scared of him. So were her sisters.

They tried their best to cure him but no matter, he was never stable. Maybe the depression he had was too much.

But today, he was stable.

Thankfully, the sisters were happy to see Mikey stable. But they knew that the next day, he might have those symptoms again.

Meanwhile, a platypus solider spied on them. He watched carefully how Mikey acted. It was strange for Mikey to have these symptoms. But the truth is, Jewis created the syringe called "H-170". It allowed Mikey to have these symptoms. The only cure was "C-120". But the cure was in his cabinet, locked up. No one could get it. Not even his daughter.

Then, he planned to assasinate the Hermines tonight.

* * *

"How are you feeling, dude?"Mika asked. Mikey only took a sip of water.

"Stressed...but other than that, I'm okay. I think I'm going to be fine."Mikey responded with a smile. "Glad that's over for today. Good luck if you get them tomorrow."Cleo punched his shoulder. "Yeow..."Mikey whined.

Then, they laughed.

Soon, they smelled smoke.

"Uh guys..."Raf asked.

"What?"the rest asked.

"Do you smell smoke?"Raf asked.

Mika smelled it too. Soon, they all smelled it.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think there is."Mika asked. The rest nodded.

Soon, they went out for an inspection.

* * *

There was fire. Fire in the house.

"Fire!"They all exclaimed. They tried to go down the main stairs but that part was affected. They tried to go the other rooms but they were all burned All that's left was Mika's room. They tried to open the window but Mika remembered that the key for the window was down the stairs. Mikey's nunchuk was in Raf's room.

So, they were left unguarded. Flowers mysteriously fell and were burned. Rosies and Posies fell. Ashes fell around.

"What are going to do?!"Mikey exclaimed. Mika didn't want to do this. But she had to do it. For her sisters.

"Go out on your own!"Mika exclaimed. Mikey was surprised and shocked.

"Mika...!"

Mika held Mikey's face.

"My love, I'm sorry I had to do this. I felt the same thing when mom was gone. But I can't leave my sisters to death. Once a sibling falls, they all fall. When one of us goes down, we all go down. So focus on your way out."Mika said.

Mikey gasped.

* * *

_"Leo, what will I do?"Mikey asked. Thugs soon cornered them. This 12-year old body was shaking._

_"When one of us_ _go down, we all go down. So focus!"Leo exclaimed._

_Soon, he focused and defeated the thugs._

* * *

"Nii-nii..."he murmured.

"However, you have another chance. Sooner or later, your brothers might worry about you. Do you want them to cry so hard at your grave?"Mika asked.

Mikey shook his head.

"Good. Listen to me, letting go might not be easy. But as soon as that, you must overcome the trials you face in order to retrieve your brothers. So go. Go..."Mika said.

Mikey gave one last kiss to Mika. Soon, they released.

"I was expecting a better one."Mikey panted. "Me too. Go, now."Mika said.

Mikey was in tears. _Goodbye, Mika. No matter what, I will always love you. _A tear fell down and the tear burned.

As soon as he went out, he found the attic safe. He climbed and found a small window. Before the fire could go after him, he opened the window, climbed to the roof and went to an alley.

_Goodbye, Mika._

Soon, the fire was all gone and Mikey left with tears.

But then, he was caught by someone.

* * *

When Mikey woke up, he first found himself in a Japanese styled house. He got up weakly and stood up.

"Hello...son of Yoshi."a voice called.

A man that looked like Splinter went inside.

"I'm Hamato Mashimi. Brother of Yoshi. And I've observed what his life is now. You made his life worse, a little piece of s***! You kidnapped my brother and now, he's hypnotized by you! I will kill you bastard for what you've done!"

Then, Mikey screamed as Mashimi slapped and punched him.

"Nii-nii!"

* * *

"Aw, you cutie. You're so smart."Donnie said as he got the blueprint from Lucy's mouth. Lucy purred.

"She's awesome."Raph commented.

"I know."

Soon, all the memories of Michelangelo faded away. All that they thought now was Lucy.

Meanwhile, April watched from the shadows and sighed.

"I'm...sorry..."

* * *

_**What has gone astray is my dear home which contained my memories**_

_**What echoes is the sound of abuse, waiting for the victim to end it limits**_

_**What I reach is the beginning of the end**_

_**In the end, my chances of living is only 10**_

_**REPLACED,**_

_**Previous Arc: Judas Cradle**_

_**Next Arc: The Massacre**_

_**Chapter 17: Fluctuation**_

_**Can you believe?**_

* * *

**Okay, so the symptoms that Mikey had were sign effects of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. __****The Hinamizawa Syndrome** (雛見沢症候群, _Hinamizawa Shōkōgun_) is a psychiatric disease found in Hinamizawa. It can cause anxiety and paranoia which can force the person to commit strange and violent acts, including suicide. The symptoms of this disease are an amalgamation of real symptoms, including clawing out one's throat, which is a real symptom called formication.

**Levels:**

**Levels 1 and 2**

**Weakest levels; almost all villagers and residents of Hinamizawa are infected, although they are at the lower stages of either L1 or L2. The syndrome does not cause apparent changes until its later stages. This indicates that the entire village is highly unstable and will easily grow hostile from any stress or anxiety. Some more than others, like Keiichi, are susceptible to simple paranoia and stress, which has been shown to activate the syndrome.**

**Level 3**

**Beginning at L3, the mental condition of the patient will start to deteriorate and they become mentally and emotionally unstable.**

**Level 4**

**Paranoia and hallucinations start to appear surrounding the onset of L4.**

**Level 5**

**Strongest level; this is when people began to hear 'Oyashiro-sama's footsteps', and patients are known to start clawing at their own flesh. In some cases, there is a previous psychological motive that serves as a catalyst for the scratching. For example, Ryūgū Rena hallucinated that her wrist and neck were infested by maggots because of a previous incident regarding her belief that her blood from her mother consisted of maggots. This is an example of extreme formication. Formication is when a person suffers from the sensation that insects are crawling under their skin and scratches intensively to either remove the imaginary parasite or to simply end the pain. It is a real symptom to certain sexually-transmitted diseases such as syphilis and herpes. Skin diseases can cause this form of extreme irritation to the skin. Formication occurs in real life due to excessive use of amphetamines, suggesting the police station's wondering of whether Keiichi used narcotics as a provocative of his suicide in the first arc. There are several mistakes on the characters' views on the formication properties of the syndrome. Irie Kyōsuke claimed that drugs did not result in "clawing at the throat", although formication does occur when under the influence of narcotics. If according to Irie Kyōsuke that formication under these circumstances are caused by microbes, Crazy Medicine (C-117 version), Irie's invention, would have to be either an antibiotic or a vaccine. It is revealed in _Matsuribayashi-hen_ that C-117 was developed to be a trial-stage vaccine for anyone visiting Hinamizawa for fending off the airborne pathogen.**

**The two formulas that was in the fic (H-170 and C-120) were also there. H-170's formula was true in Higurashi but C-120 only reduces patients who have L5 to L2 or L3.**

**Got all this information from wikia. **

**So, what do you think?**


	17. Chapter 17: Fluctuation

**Chapter 17  
Fluctuation**

**_"Were you abused?"_**

Mona Lisa ran to the store buy the latest manga. She was saving it all year. For 100 dollars, she would blow it all for one Japanese comic. But she didn't have time. The sun was setting down and it's about to close...

...That was what everyone thought.

_Oh glob, I hope my expectations are wrong. _Mona Lisa thought.

"Mona Lisa..."

Mona Lisa turned to see a human Mikey. He wore an orange shirt, pants and rubber shoes. She carried a plastic with two beer bottles inside. He shuffled his feet and looked at Mona Lisa.

"Mikey!"

Mikey looked down. Then, he saw his uncle looking at the window.

"Mikey, you left the water boiling!"He exclaimed.

"Sorry. You told me to go to the store so-"

"Baka na roba!"Mashimi exclaimed as he threw a plastic plate full of cigarettes. It missed Mikey.

"I'm sorry..."

Then, he turned to Mona Lisa.

"Mona, my uncle came back. He felt so bad about his brother hurting me that he let me stay in his house. We're one, happy family now."Mikey said with a fake smile.

"Mikey!"

"Yes!"

Then, Mikey left.

"Oh no...not again..."Mona whispered.

* * *

"Mona Lisa, hello, hello. I didn't expect a call from you."A police officer said. He was in the New York Police Station.

"Mariano, is Francis there?"Mona asked. She called him from a phone booth.

"Not here. He's with his wife at a spa."

Mona Lisa gasped. Then, he hung up.

"This won't happen again. This won't..."

Then, she punched the phone booth.

"I won't give up! Why is this happening? Why, why?!"

* * *

Mona leaned ont he refrigerator of her apartment, drinking grape juice. A ghostly figure name Featherine appeared.

"This is going to happen like in Tatarigoshi-hen. When Mikey..."

* * *

_Mikey fell off the bridge and his brothers were shocked._

_They failed to save him._

* * *

"See, Mona. If you expect something too much, your chances for a better future might go down."Featherine said.

"How could I not notice it? Mika said that I'll take care of Mikey. But..."

Tears started to form on her face.

"Why...?"

Then, she set the glass down.

"I'm giving up. Not just about this world...but for the others to come."

Then, she slept.

_**I almost resigned my heart.**_

* * *

**The next day...**

Mona Lisa was walking to school, thinking what happened in the other worlds.

_We had our hands reached out in front of him...but he refused and he let fate decide its way. Like in the other worlds, his brothers stopped this cat madness and decided to save him. In Onikakushi-hen, they failed and were vivisected by the Kraang. In Wata-hen, they were shot by Jewis and Mikey drowned. In Tatarigoshi-hen after Mikey fell off the bridge, his brothers commited suicide. Leo drowned, Raph opened out his throat and Donnie made a poisonous chemical and drank it. In Meakashi-hen, they were the sole survivors of the invasion of the earth. And in Tsumihoroboshi-hen, they were once again a team but were the sole survivors of the invasion of the earth. Time and time again, this happens. My death has almost been the same. I was gutted alive at the middle of the road and no one noticed. Unlike in Meakashi-hen, I stabbed myself to death in Mika's house and was burned when the house burned. No world ever changed._

She stopped from there, looking at the sky.

_Who is making this horrible world. Just...who?_

"Mona..."

Mona Lisa looked at April.

"April, I thought you're-"

"I know. I just want to check. Where's Mikey?"April asked.

"He's...abused..."Mona mumbled. April gasped.

Then, she ran to the sewers.

* * *

"Mona, where's the new student?"one asked.

"Is he sick?"Another one asked.

"Ms. Gertude..."Ms. Rumiko mumbled.

Then, Mona stood up.

"I'm going home."Mona said, leaving.

"Ms. Gertude!"

* * *

In the faculty room, Ms. Rumiko sighed.

"The new student is being abused?"Ms. Rumiko asked. Mona nodded.

"We could at least contact the Child Counseling Center-"

"They did."

Ms. Rumiko looked at Mona. Mona shook her head. "It's not use."Mona said.

"That's it! I'm going to-"

"There's nothing you can do..."

Mona looked down.

"It's already too late..."

"Nonsense! I'll appeal to Mr. Hamato! There's nothing you could do!"Ms. Rumiko declared.

Then, they went outside.

* * *

Four people looked at them.

"Is the new student being abused, I wonder?"Miriam asked.

She nodded. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

As the night approached, Mikey escaped. He ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he found the manhole.

"I'm sure to get in. I know it."

Quietly, he went to the sewers, the home of the shadows.

* * *

_**I can't erase this feeling now; **  
**There's too much life ahead of me, right?**  
**There are things I have left to do; **  
**I want to do them over**  
_  
Mikey crept inside and peeked inside the lair. Still in his human form.

He hopped on the ceiling and looked at dinner.

**_I was chasing a continuing dream  
But people trip up on that narrow, winding road  
When I say "like those days", it doesn't mean I want to go back  
I'm searching for the sky I lost_**

"Nii-san! Nii-san! I finally learned by alphabet!"Lucy exclaimed, giving the paper to Donnie. Donnie was amazed. It was perfect. Perfect position. perfect answers. Perfect handwriting.

Donnie pat her head.

Mikey gasped.

* * *

_"Donnie, I finished it!"Mikey exclaimed. Donnie looked at the paper. Mikey may not have a perfect handwriting but it was all correct._

_"Very good, Mikey!"Donnie pat his head for his good job._

_"Mikey is good! Mikey made nii-nii proud!"_

_"Of course you did!"Donnie exclaimed._

* * *

**_I pray that you'll understand  
Stop making that sad face like you're a victim  
Sins don't end with tears  
You carry them painfully forever  
Who is waiting  
_****_In that emotional maze with no exit in sight?_**

Mikey took a look closer. Raph offered a piece of pizza to Lucy.

This time, a tear came out.

* * *

_Mikey was still guilty of that whole Chris Bradford incident. Why was he so stupid? Why?_

_Raph smiled. Taking the pizza, he offered it._

_Mikey gratefully accepted the pizza and hugged Raph. Raph hugged him back and kissed him on the forehead._

* * *

**_I want to come out and say the words  
I've written on my white notepaper  
What do I want to run away from?  
...Is it reality?_**

After eating, Leo decided to watch TV with Lucy. There came a horrifying. part. Lucy got so scared. Leo hugged her and mumbled, "Everything's alright."

* * *

_While watching "Paranormal Activity", Mikey was too scared. Leo lugghed him, let him bury his face on his plastron and mumbled, "Everything's aright, Mikey. Everything's alright."_

* * *

**_They say we're living to make our dreams come true  
In the middle of the night, I begin to forget that  
Because nothing goes off without a hitch  
...I have nowhere to go home to_**

Then, the brothers gently put their sleeping sister on Mikey's room. Soon, they all cuddled together in their sleep. That last part made Mikey's heart break.

* * *

_"Mikey..."_

_Mikey woke up to the sound of his brothers. He sighed. It's been several hours ago since his brothers were under the control of the parasitic wasp and that voice made him scared._

_"Huh...?"_

_"Mikey...thanks for saving us. Sorry about not saying it earlier."Leo said. The rest agreed._

_To make it up to him, his brothers jumped on MIkey's bed and hugged Mikey. They snuggled each other as Leo turned off the lamp._

_"Night guys..."_

_"NIght Mikey..."_

* * *

**_I can't erase this feeling now  
There's too much life ahead of me, right?  
(I'm on the way)  
I even welcome this nostalgic pain_**

Then, Mikey ran off to that cliff.

* * *

_**I need to apologise, don't I?  
Ah, I'm sorry I couldn't say it well and just kept worrying you  
Everything I had that day, everything I'll have tomorrow  
I won't arrange it into order**_

Mikey stared at the moon and sighed. Why did it hurt? Just why? Stupid cat's fault for doing it.

A single tear came out.

_**I pray that you'll understand  
I quietly closed my eyes, I'm seeing things I don't want to see  
Rumours I don't need  
Which was the first I heard?  
Meeting twice means you're friends?  
Stop kidding me**_

Then, MIkey looked at the river. It was at a steady pace as it moved on. Some blood poured in. That must have been Mikey's cheek. His uncle used a knife to make a mark on Mikey's cheek.

Mikey nodded as more tears came out.

_**My red heart  
Is burning in irritation inside me  
The truth is, I have high hopes  
...For reality?**_

_**They say we're living to make our dreams come true  
I want to scream, can you hear me?  
Because nothing goes off without a hitch  
...I have nowhere to go home to**_

Soon, Mikey stood up and looked away. He ran. Ran, fearing that his uncle might abuse him. He didn't want to run. He wanted to show to his brothers that he's there. But how?

_**I'm always grateful for kindness  
That's why I want to be stronger  
(I'm on the way)  
In order to move on, I welcome foes and friends**_

He ran faster. He didn't care if he tripped. He just needs ot save his life.

_**How do you open the next door again? Are you thinking about it?  
I can't go back now, the story has begun  
Wake up, wake up**_

Mikey stopped. He walked. The house wasn't a few blocks away. He just needs to walk before the sun rises. While that, he thought of all what happened back. Somehow, it's been too heavy. He was mocked by his brothers, his friends died in the fire, he was abused and his brothers found a replacement.

It's been too painful.

It's too painful.

_**I can't erase this feeling now; there's too much life ahead of me, right?  
There are things I have left to do; I want to do them over  
I'll go once again**_

Mikey started climbing to the window. On the clock, it was 3. Only an hour left before he could make breakfast. While lying down on the floor, he still kept thinking about his past life.

The Mikey. The Mikey who had fun. The Mikey who knew that his brothers were always there for him...was not there.

Not anymore.

_**They say we're living to make our dreams come true  
I want to scream; can you hear me?  
Because nothing goes off without a hitch  
...I have nowhere to go home to**_

This time, he had a new determination. He would find that MIkey. The Merry MIkey. The Mikey who was loved my by his brothers. And he won't give up. Ever.

_**I'm always grateful for kindness  
That's why I want to be stronger  
(I'm on the way)  
I even welcome this nostalgic pain**_

While he slept, a tear came out.

* * *

**What was in front of me were there hands**

**Was I always unreachable?**

**When will I stop being unreachable?**

**REPLACED, Massacre Arc**

**Chapter 18: Negotiation**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**So in Massacre Arc, it's already focused on Mona Lisa. Sorry if its bad. Recently, I'm a Percy Jackson fan. So you can roam around my PJO fics if you want.**


	18. Chapter 18: Negotiation

**Note: The background music for the first part is ****_Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST Shizuka Na Asa. _****For the second part, it's ****_Higurashi No Naku Koro NI OST Oyashiro-Sama. _****For the third, it's ****_Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST Yasuragi._**

**Chapter 18  
Negotiation**

**_ "I'm scared to see the truth..."_**

The next morning, Leonardo woke up, full of glee. The sun was shining and nothing would ever ruin them. Butterflies made their way to the lair and surrounded the blue-clad turtle. Leo giggled as the butterflies tickled him.

"Morning, bro!"

Leo looked at Raph on his door. A smile was on him. It's a perfect day with no problems and no insecurities. So maybe that's the reason why they smiled.

"Breakfast is ready. But I can't believe you woke up the same time we did. Usually, you're up early."

Leo sighed.

"It's just a perfect day with no mistakes, Raph."

Raph chuckled. "Well come on, fearless. Donnie, Sensei and Lucy are waiting for us."

Leo nodded. "Tell them I'll be there in a minute."He stretched his arms and yawned. Raph did the same thing. Together, they both yawned. Then, they laughed.

"Alright, Leo. I'll go tell them. See ya!"

"See ya, Raph!"

When Raph walked out, Leo decided to fix his bed. He removed the blanket and the pillow and threw them to the floor. Next, he fixed the best sheets, no lump on each of them. Then, he picked up the blanket and spread it around. Next, he put the pillow above the blanket.

At last, it was done.

But before he left, he spotted his family photo.

His glance was at his father.

Splinter. His surrogate father. Though not related by blood, they are related by bonds. Leo felt Splinter as his real father. They are like father and son after all. They are both disciplined and are true ninjas. Leo loved those moments he spent with his father. As for Splinter, he felt a sense of pride in him. Splinter felt that Leo is his pride and is worthy enough to defeat the Shredder.

Raphael. Born as twins but is older by five minutes. Thought always arguing, they still care deeply about each other. Leo knew that he had to protect Raph because of his stubbornness. If not, Raph would be too rough and would come home with bruises and scars. For Raphael, he needs support from his older brother. All he has is his older brother. He couldn't live a world without him. The two are like Jack and Jill, always supporting each other. If one falls down, so would the other. Nothing can break their bond.

Donatello. His second younger brother. The two formed a very close bond. Not much is to say but they are very closer like Leo and Raph are. Donatello knew he could rely on his big brother. Without him, he has nowhere to go. Leo knew that Donnie is their glue. Without him, all hope would go lost. The two rely on each other when needed.

The last one was unfamiliar to him. Then again, it felt like déjà vu. The last one was the smallest of all. He had baby blue eyes, orange mask and freckles. Leo couldn't make it out. "Who's he?"He asked himself. Under the person, a name was written in beautiful calligraphy.

Michelangelo.

"Michelangelo? That sounds familiar..."

"Leo!"

Leo snapped out of trance. The smallest memory popped. Then, it was gone like dust going away.

"I-I'm coming!"

He put the picture frame down, ran down to the dining room and started eating.

* * *

**In an unfamiliar place...**

Leo groggily opened his eyes, feeling pain. His body tensed when he looked at his surroundings.

It was dark. It was an uncertain place. He felt some more pain. He felt like he was alone.

"Urgh...what's hurting?"

Turning to his left palm, he found a scar. Blood surrounded it. Leo gasped, looking at the horrifying view.

"B-blood?"

"LEO!"

Leo turned around to see the red-clad turtle. Leo gasped and ran to him.

"Raph! Are you okay?!"

Raph got up weakly. Leo supported him and led him back to where Leo woke up.

"I-I'm okay. W-where are we?"

"I don't know. Stay for me, Raph."

Raph smiled weakly. "A-alright, nii-san."

Leo smiled.

Soon, a loud chuckle escaped. Leo and Raph covered their ears...wait, they don't have any. But still.

"Welcome. I see Michelangelo actually has a family."

Leo growled. "How do you know our baby brother?!"

Then came a cackle. "I am Jewis! I am an old friend of this Michelangelo. He was my companion when your brother got lost when you were 7!"

Leo and Raph gasped. "Y-You?!"

"Eventually, he betrayed me! He never came back to our shelter ever again!"

"That's because our father found him!"

"Then why didn't he inform me!"

"Because we are told to stay in the shadows!"

Jewis growled. Raph sneered. "Now answer our question, Mr. Temper-head! Where the hell are we?!"

Jewis cackled. "You are cursed. In order to take my revenge, the cat implanted small bugs on all of you for you to forget about your brother. You did shout at him, right?"

Leo fell to his knees and cried, mumbling, "M-Mikey...my baby brother...why him...?"

Raph helped his brother up. "Jewis, where's Donnie and Sensei?!"

"Your other brother and father? Well, you will find them...on one condition."

"Give me that deal!"

"You are trapped in a labyrinth. To get back to the real world, you must accept the fact that you are trapped and are pieces. If not, you will die in vain and your little brother will never be saved!"

Raph turned to Leo. "Leo, are you okay with it?"

"T-That's okay, Raph. We have to do this for our little bro."

Raph nodded. "Alright, Jewis! We accept!"

A portal was opened.

"By the third round, you will find one of your family members."

Leo stood up. "Come on, Raph. Let's go in."

Raph nodded. Helping his brother, they all went inside the first portal: the Hamato Mansion.

* * *

At night, it was peaceful. The moon would be the sun and the stars would twinkle instead of the clouds. Night is really peaceful, isn't it?

While Mashimi slept, Mikey looked at the stars, twinkling at the sky. He sipped his orange juice using a straw and continued to watch the stars.

Mikey smiled. Even though he's experiencing a lot of pain, he would always count on the stars to guide him back to where he really belongs.

"Perfect..."

A tear slipped out. Then, it hit him.

_If I write a letter to them...will they remember me?_

Grabbing a piece of paper, he wrote with a pencil,

_My family,_

_Do you not miss me? Are you not looking for me? I'm scared. Right now, I am locked in my surrogate uncle's room and he treats me badly. Uncle Mashimi is a bad, bad person. He treats me like a pig and he always abuses me. I don't want to call for help. I need you for help. I hope this message will come to you one day. It is night time and I'm watching the stars, writing this letter to you. If you're reading this, I'm probably gone in this world. I don't know who'll save me. I'm scared to accept the fact that you hate me. But to you who reads this, please save me._

_That is my only wish._

_Michelangelo_

Grabbing an envelope, he put the letter in and sealed the envelope. He licked his fingers and put it out the window.

There's a strong sense of wind.

He put out the letter and the wind took it away.

"Please...save me..."

* * *

**How long...can you fight?**

**How long...can you hope?**

**How long...can you believe?**

**How long...can you cry?**

**How long...can you live?**

**How long...will you be scared?**

**I'm sorry for this world.**

**REPLACED, Massacre Arc**

**Chapter 19: The Head Of The Family**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**Game Tips**

**That letter is one of the most important keys of breaking fate. If it fell into the wrong hands, he would definitely die in vain...**

**...not sure who'll get it? Well, let's see about that.**

**The pieces will be together if this falls into the right hands. All will be solved from Mikey running away when he was 7 until now that the pieces are lost.**

**Where do you think are the pieces...?**

**Still not sure? Humans...**

**Imagine this: Mashimi's house is at Sean Bell Way in Queens, New York. Roosevelt High is just around the corner at Manhattan. During the day, the letter will land. At night, some of the lockers are usually opened and are closed before the school will open.**

**The question is: what do you think is the locker where the letter will land? There are 4985 lockers in there. They are not arranged orderly. In this school, they are arranged by last names. If, for example, lockers 456 and 457 are Gordon and Harley and Hanson comes, Hanson's locker will be 457 and Harley will be 458. Everyone after Hanson's locker will move. Among the 4985 lockers, 500 are vacant. Orley moved to Locker 2589 and all had to move to another locker recently. O'Neil is fifty numbers away from her. But then again, Abias moved to Locker 1 and everyone was forced to move lockers. Ten students: Ebon, Fabilon, Gervine, Houtson, Ienai, Jassime, Kogon, Leron, Marion and Nickels moved to various placed and everyone had to move ten lockers away from their locker when Orley moved. Then again, fifty students came in after the ten moved. Five were from the letter A, Ten from C, Twenty from S, Seven from B and Eight from E. What do you think is April's new locker number?**

***cackle* *Cackle* *giggle***

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK**

**TRAUMATIZED (sequel to Replaced)**

**Chapter: Ohagi**

"Sir, what are you doing?"

Master Splinter looked at his wondering son. Recently, Splinter decided to introduce them to and Japanese dessert. It was sweet and delicious. Now, his wondering son was there, looking at the ingredients.

"I will make Ohagi. Would you like to help me?"

Mikey smiled. "Yes, sir."

Splinter smiled. It has been nine years ever since they did something together. Now was the chance.

"First, we need to put the glutinous rice and the Japanese rice together in a bowl. Michelangelo, will you kindly bring me the rice bowl?"

"Yes sir!"

Mikey eagerly looked for the rice bowl. He checked the third top shelf and found one.

"Is this the one, sir?"

Splinter got it from him.

"Yes, my son."He put both rice in the bowl and washed it with cold water. Michelangelo jumped down and watched the sensei wash the rice with cold water.

"Next, we need to put it in a colander for 30 minutes. Michelangelo, will you kindly fetch me the colander. It's on the table."

"Yes, sir."

Mikey got the colander and gave it to Splinter. Then, Splinter put the rice in the colander. He set it aside and sighed.

"Alright, Michelangelo. We'll get back to work at two."

Mikey nodded.

Both of them just sat at the couch with nothing to do. Mikey just stared at the television with nothing to do.

But Splinter looked at Michelangelo. Seeing him painfully reminded him of his daughter, Miwa.

In fact, they had the same eyes. Both them have those kind of eyes. Some of Michelangelo's actions reminded him of Miwa. So after those nine years, he tried to stay away from him so he could avoid the pain. But by avoiding him, he got the wrong path. Look at what happened now. His son ran away and now got traumatized because of Lucy, Jewis and his brother. He swore full vengeance on them…especially on his brother.

When it was two, they both stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Now, we need to put the rice in the cooker. Will you do the honors?"

"Yes, sir."

Then, Michelangelo put the rice from the colander to the rice cooker using a spatula. Carefully, he placed them all in the bowl. Then, he tossed both the colander and spatula onto the sink. Splinter plugged the cooker on and set it to Cook mode.

"Now what?"

"Now we need to add more ingredients. We'll put the ingredients for the toppings on separate bowls. We need three bowls."

"I'll do it, sir!"

Then, Michelangelo reached for the top shelf to get seven bowls. But he placed each bowl on the table near the sink. When he came down, Mikey started putting the walnuts, black sesame seeds and the kinako in separate bowls while Splinter put the anko and grounded sugar in separate bowls.

"For now, we'll mix the walnuts, sesame seeds and kinako with sugar. For the walnuts, we need two tablespoons of sugar. Michelangelo, I need a tablespoon."

"Yes, sir!"

Then, Mikey got the spoon. Splinter got it and added two tablespoons of sugar onto the walnuts. "Then, we need one and a half tablespoons of sugar for the sesame seeds. It is your turn."

"Yes, sir."

Then, Michelangelo put one tablespoon of sugar onto the black sesame seeds. Then, he got a teaspoon and added one teaspoon onto the black sesame seeds.

"Last thing we need is two tablespoons of sugar for the kinako."

This time, each put one tablespoon onto the kinako or soy bean powder.

Once the rice was cooked, Splinter put it to Steam mode.

"We'll let it steam for fifteen minutes. Meanwhile, we need to get the martar and pestle ready. I thinl Donatello has one of those. Will you kindly fetch one for me?"

Mikey nodded. "Yes, sir."

Then, he made his way to the lab.

* * *

"Donnie…?"

Donnie looked at Mikey at the door.

"Hey, Mike! What's up?"

Mikey rubbed his foot on the floor behind the other foot. "Sir needs a mortar and-"

"Mortar and pestle? Alright! Wait here."

Donnie stood up and went to the nearby cabinet. Bending down, he opened the cabinet and scanned for the mortar and pestle.

After a few minutes, Donnie handed it over to Mikey. "The mortar and pestle are inside this bag. Be careful on the way."

"Thanks, Donnie."

With that, Mikey left.

* * *

"Sir, I got it!"

Mikey handed the bag to Splinter. Splinter put out the mortar and pestle and placed them on the table.

"Now that the rice is steamed, we need to pound it until it's sticky."

Together, they put the rice in the pestle and pounded it with the mortar. They both pounded it at the same time.

After some time, the rice became sticky.

"Now for the final steps. We need to wet our hands first."

Then, both father and son wet their hands with water for two minutes. Once they were done, they went back to the table.

Splinter demonstrated the steps. First, he took the rice, made it into an oval ball and then coated it with the toppings. Once it was done, he placed it on a plate.

"Your turn. Since this makes thirty-two, I'll do fifteen more while you start doing sixteen. Can you do it?"

Mikey eagerly nodded and started one. He made the rice into an oval and coated it with different toppings.

Once it was done, both placed the two plates on the dining table.

"Michelangelo, will you call your brothers?"

"Yes sir!"

Mikey ran like a car to Donnie's.

* * *

"Donnie! Sensei said its snack time! We made something special!"

Donnie got alarmed from his laptop.

"Alright, Mikey. I'll be there."

Once Donnie went to the dining room, Mikey rushed to the dojo.

* * *

"Leo! Snack is ready!"

Leo looked at Mikey and smiled. He put his katana blades back to its place and smiled.

"Alright, Mike. Did get Donnie out of the lab?"

"Yes, Leo."

"Good. But you need to get Raph. He's in his room. Remember to knock first or you'll be flipped."

"Yes Leo."

"Alright. See ya, Mike!"

When Leo left, Mikey rushed to Raph's room.

* * *

Mikey knocked on Raph's room.

"Come in!"

Mikey slid the door open and went inside.

"Hey Raph."

Raph smiled and sighed. "Alright, Mikey. What do you want?"

"We made snack!"

Raph chuckled. "Alright, chucklehead. Let's go together. I think you called Leo and Donnie."

Mikey nodded. Raph stood up. "I'll bring Spike along."He brought Spike to his shoulder. Mikey jumped up and down as they left the room.

Soon, both went to the dining room.

* * *

"This is good, sensei! You and Mikey did a good job!"

Donnie Leo got their fifth ohagi by the time Raph, Spike and Mikey came in.

"Hey, Mikey! These are great!"Donnie said, getting another bite of the botamochi.

Raph and Mikey sat down.

"Well, Mike, taste."Raph said, getting a bite of the ohagi.

Mikey bit the ohagi. Soon enough, he finished the ohagi in ten seconds and got another one.

The rest smiled and enjoyed the ohagi.

* * *

"Sir…"

Splinter looked at the orange-clad turtle's smiling face. Splinter stood up and blew his meditation candles.

"Yes, Michelangelo?"

"Thanks, sir."

Splinter smiled.

"You're welcome, Michelangelo. But do not call me 'sir'. Call me 'father'."

* * *

**Yey! We finally reached a nice ending for both stories. :3 And I rose back from the dead. Lol…!**

**So I want to thank you guys for the nice and warming reviews. You really made my day colorful just by reviewing. And today, I sit on my chair, typing this story while eating cookies.**

**And for the ohagi, I got that idea when I read my manga: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Abducted By Demons 2. This got me the ohagi idea. So, ohagi is a Japanese recipe. If you taste it, it's really delicious. But watch out (WARNING: MIGHT LOSE YOUR APPETITE): if you eat ohagi, check if there's a sewing needle. I got a bit paranoid because of Keiichi finding a needle in it. The cause of this is Rena. (While eating Ohagi E, Keiichi found blood inside him and got a sewing needle. When he thought Mion and Rena were going to kill him, he started throwing the ohagi on the kitchen wall.). End up like that and you'll start killing your friends…joke! But that's just a warning.**

**So, review! Luv to hear from you!**

**P.S. S***, this took me eleven pages?! Wow…!**


	19. REPLACED Gratitude

**The first is season is over!...**

**But are you ready for the next season in REPLACED?**

"What?!"

**Before: REPLACED  
Now: REPLACED Gratitude**

**Upcoming Arcs:  
Massacre Arc (Part 2)  
-Mona Lisa learns the real power of beating fate.  
Cat Killing Arc  
-The pieces are slowly connecting to each other.  
Labyrinth Arc  
-Two stories:  
Jewis explores his past.  
Leo, Donnie, Raph and Splinter find a way on how to break the maze.  
Realization Arc  
-Leo, Donnie and Raph learn the true meaning of brotherhood.  
Breaking Free Arc  
-The trio save Mikey.**

**Coming after REPLACED Gratitude**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRAUMATIZED**

**Upcoming Arcs:  
Losing The Real Me (Prologue)  
Encumberance Arc  
-The brothers try to comfort the distressed and traumatized Michelangelo.**

**Don't miss Season 2!**

**Coming Soon!**


End file.
